I Am Elphaba, Er, Sylar
by TJtrack99
Summary: What if Sylar had thought he was a hero all along? What if he had a brother, a best friend, and a woman who loved him too? Well, he's going to be made to believe that...what will happen? It's basically the story of Wicked told with Heroes characters.
1. Prologue: Looking At Things Differently

A/N: Where did this fic come from? Several places. First off, my fanhoods of both Heroes and Wicked. Then I read the wonderful fic "Who Mourns The Wicked?" by queenoftheoutlands, wherein Wicked is applied to Season 1 of Heroes. The final inspiration was the disappointing ending to Volume 4 and the death of Nathan. Trying to think of them dealing with Sylar now that he's basically unkillable led to this...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked. If I did, that finale would have been changed, and I'd probably never work again, respectively.**

* * *

Noah Bennet entered the presidential suite at the Stanton Hotel and immediately knew something was wrong. He saw Matt Parkman standing by the fireplace, staring at the wall, seemingly unable to look at…something. Angela Petrelli was kneeling by a chair nearby, loudly crying. He walked forward and noticed that there was a body in the chair. Noah couldn't see who it was, so he approached it to reveal –

"Nathan," he breathed. The Senator didn't move, his eyes glazed over, his skin already seeming to lose its color. Noah's eyes went wide. "It must have been Sylar." He barely saw Angela nod as his mind raced. "We have to get him out of here before – "

He was interrupted by the door opening. The room's occupants turned to see Peter, a body slung over one shoulder, and Claire enter the room. "He's unconscious," Peter reported, tossing the body onto the couch. "I don't know how long he'll be out, but we have to decide – " He looked up to see everyone staring at him and not saying a word. "What?"

"Nathan?" questioned Claire, only a few steps inside the room but looking right at the body in the chair. She immediately looked to her father, who gave her a barely perceptible nod. She gasped at the same moment that Peter strode forward with a small grin. "Nathan, good, we got Sylar, and now – "

The younger Petrelli stopped as he noticed Nathan wasn't moving. "Nathan?" he asked, looking closer. And then he saw the cut in Nathan's throat. "No. NO!! Nathan!!" Peter broke down into sobs, unable to look at his dead brother, his mother rushing over to comfort him.

"He can't have been dead that long," Noah commented. Claire sharply looked up. "Really? Then maybe we can bring him back." Everyone in the room immediately looked at her. "Bring him back? How?" asked Angela. "My blood."

A tiny flicker of hope appeared in Peter's eyes as Matt looked at Claire curiously. "Your blood?" "It can heal other people," Peter responded. "And it brought me back to life once," added Noah, already going to a supply pack he had brought over from Building 26. "We just need a needle to inject it into him." He fished around in the pack and then brought out a needle with a grin. "Here we are."

As Noah began drawing blood from his daughter, Matt walked over to the unconscious Sylar. "We still have to decide what to do with him," Peter told the larger man. Matt nodded. "Let me see what I can do with his mind." He got to work, seeing what memories he could find to alter or erase.

Peter injected the needle into Nathan's arm. Angela stood behind him, hands clasped, almost not daring to hope. Claire and Noah watched as her blood entered into Nathan's body. Nothing happened for a few seconds. And then…

"Look!" Peter cried. The cut in Nathan's throat slowly closed up. His flesh seemed to brighten. And with a tremendous gasp, life returned to his eyes and he sat up, coughing loud and long.

"NATHAN!" Peter and Angela yelled simultaneously, running to him. They threw their arms around him as Nathan finally caught his breath. "Ma, Pete, what happened? I remember Sylar cutting my throat, and then…" The other Petrellis stopped to look at each other, not sure what to say. Peter finally said "You…died, Nathan."

Nathan appeared shocked, and could only muster up enough to say "Wow." "But Claire's blood healed you and brought you back." "Claire?" "Right here," came a soft voice from the other side of the room. Nathan turned to see his biological daughter slowly approach him with a big smile on her face. "You saved me, Claire." The young girl replied, "Well I never got a chance to help after you got shot. So I owed you this one." Nathan smiled in gratitude.

Noah walked over as Matt broke his mental connection to Sylar. "What can you do?" Matt shook his head. "There's a lot that's deeply engrained. Guilt over his mother, anger at Arthur and Angela for using him…" He turned to look at Claire with his peripheral vision. "He…wanted to get Claire to love him – "

He was interrupted by Noah drawing his gun and pointing it at Sylar. "Woah woah, wait! He moved the weak point in his brain with his shape-shifting, we don't even know how we can kill him." "So what choice does that leave us?" asked Nathan, who had shakily gotten to his feet and was walking over to join the rest of them. Peter helped his brother and looked up, asking Matt, "Can you trap him in a vision of some kind?"

A corner of Matt's mouth quirked up. "Yeah. It figures you'd have compassion on him." He chuckled. "Sylar was probably closest to you two, what with trying to impersonate Nathan and thinking all of you were brothers." Nathan looked at Peter with a confused and frightened look, but Peter just waved it off. "Long story." Matt regarded Sylar's prone form. "He only ever wanted to be special. Despite the killings, he still thinks he's kind of a good guy…"

"Sounds a lot like Wicked," commented Claire. Peter and Matt laughed in agreement. "You've seen it?" Nathan asked Matt. "Yeah, Daphne made me go see it once. Have to say that I enjoyed it, aside from all the crazy fangirl thoughts going on around me." Matt narrowed his eyes as he thought about this. "That could work...I'll have to modify or erase a lot of his memories, but I think I can put him in a place where he'll be satisfied."

Peter nodded. "He at least deserves that." Matt leaned forward and dove into the darkness of Sylar's mind…

* * *

**A/N**: That's your exposition. Now for the fun. Mine is more of a "straight substitution," one character for one character, than "Who Mourns The Wicked?" and others. Let's see how it goes...


	2. Scene I: No One Mourns The Wicked

**A/N**: A cookie if you realize what this first group of people have in common (for the most part...and yes, several are missing, but they'll be in the fic, rest assured). Also, this is supposed to be more "realistic", so the made-up words like "confusifying" are changed. (Though I could totally see Peter using it...) Hope that's OK! And those "crazy fangirls" mentioned last chapter were my good friends who went to see Wicked on spring break 2 years ago. Shoutout!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

_(A dark space. We view a scene as if from a distance. We see a clock shop labeled "Gray and Sons" with a large group of people inside. Suddenly, a young man throws a bucket of something on another. The second man screams and seems to melt down into the floor. The group of people cheer and begin to leave, seemingly satisfied._

_Fade in on a town square in New York City, with a sign reading "Welcome to 'Oz'". Citizens of Oz are running about, celebrating. Among them are Niki Sanders and D.L. Hawkins, with their son Micah and adopted daughter Molly; Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi; and Matt Parkman with his pregnant wife Janice.)_

**Ozians**:  
GOOD NEWS!  
HE'S DEAD!  
SYLAR IS FINALLY DEAD!  
THE WICKEDEST MAN THERE EVER WAS,  
THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US HERE IN OZ,  
IS DEAD!  
GOOD NEWS!  
GOOD NEWS!

**Hiro:** (_pointing at the sky_) Look, it's Peter!

(_Peter Petrelli flies in from the sky, grinning broadly. His long bangs blow in the wind._)

**Peter:** It's good to see me, isn't it? (_T__he Ozians agree_) No need to respond, that was rhetorical. (_He clears his throat_) Fellow Ozians:

LET US BE GLAD,  
LET US BE GRATEFUL,  
LET US REJOICE AND FIND THAT GOODNESS COULD SUBDUE  
THE WICKED WORKINGS OF YOU KNOW WHO!  
ISN'T IT NICE TO KNOW  
THAT GOOD WILL CONQUER EVIL?  
THE TRUTH WE ALL BELIEVE WILL BY AND BY  
OUTLIVE A LIE?  
FOR YOU AND...

**Ando**: (_interrupting_) Peter! Exactly how dead is he?

**Peter**: Well, there has been much rumor and speculation...but let me set the record straight. According to the large clock inside Gray and Sons, his melting occurred at the 13th hour; a direct result of a bucket of the ability creation formula, thrown by a young boy, causing his powers to go out of control. Yes, Sylar is definitely dead!

(_Everyone cheers._)

**Micah**:  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!

**D.L.**:  
NO ONE CRIES, THEY WON'T RETURN!

**Ozians**:  
NO ONE LAYS A LILY ON THEIR GRAVE!

**Hiro**:  
THE GOOD MAN SCORNS THE WICKED!

**Janice and Niki**:  
THROUGH THEIR LIVES OUR CHILDREN LEARN!

**Ozians**:  
WHAT WE MISS WHEN WE MISBEHAVE!

**Peter**:  
AND GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKEDS' LIVES ARE LONELY!  
GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKED DIE ALONE!  
IT JUST SHOWS WHEN YOU'RE WICKED,  
YOU'RE LEFT ONLY  
ON YOUR OWN!

**Ozians**:  
YES, GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKEDS' LIVES ARE LONELY!  
GOODNESS KNOWS  
THE WICKED CRY ALONE!  
NOTHING GROWS FOR THE WICKED,  
THEY REAP ONLY  
WHAT THEY'VE SEWN!

**Molly**: Peter, why does wickedness happen?

**Peter**: That's a good question; one that many people find confusing. Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, he had a childhood; he had a father, who just happened to be the governor of New Jersey.

(_We flash back to many years ago. Samson Gray, an older man with a beard and glasses enters in a suit. His wife, Virginia, is smiling at him as she holds a snowglobe in her hand._)

**Samson**: I'm off to the assembly, dear.

**Peter**: (_voiceover_) He had a mother, as so many do...

**Samson**:  
HOW I HATE TO GO AND LEAVE YOU LONELY!

**Virginia**:  
THAT'S ALL RIGHT, IT'S ONLY JUST ONE NIGHT!

**Samson**:  
BUT KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE IN MY HEART  
WHILE I'M OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!

(_Samson leaves. Virginia wipes her face with a disgusted look. A man in shadow comes from the bedroom and Virginia goes to him with a large smile. He and Virginia kiss._)

**Peter**: (_voiceover_) And like all families, they had their secrets.

**Lover**:  
HAVE ANOTHER DRINK, MY DARK EYED BEAUTY,  
I'VE GOT ONE MORE NIGHT LEFT HERE IN TOWN.  
SO HAVE ANOTHER DRINK OF GREEN ELIXER  
AND WE'LL HAVE OURSELVES A LITTLE MIXER;  
HAVE ANOTHER LITTLE SWALLOW LITTLE LADY,  
AND FOLLOW ME DOWN!

**Peter**: (_voiceover_) And of course, once his ability activated, he was…well…different!

(_Samson walks into the watch shop to find Gabriel, in tears, preparing a noose._)

**Gabriel**: THE POLICE ARE COMING.

**Samson**: NOW?

**Gabriel**: YES, THEY'RE COMING.

**Samson**: (_seeing tons of squad cars pull up_) AND HOW!

(_A few__ police officers run in._)

**Officer 1**: (_pointing his gun at Samson_) I SEE THE DAD.

**Officer 2**: (_pointing his gun at Gabriel_) I SEE THE SON.

**Officer 1**: AND THERE'S NO BODIES HERE, EXCEPT FOR –

(_He screams as he sees Brian Davis in a side room, dead. His head is cut open and his brain has been removed._)

**Officer 1**: My God!!

**Officer 3**: (_from outside_) What is it? What's wrong?

**Officer 2**: HOW CAN IT BE?

**Officer 1**: WHAT DOES IT MEAN?

**Officer 2**: IT'S ATROCIOUS!

**Officer 1**: IT'S OBSCENE!

**All**: LIKE SOME TWISTED BRUTAL KILLER, HE CUT HIS HEAD AND THEN REMOVED HIS…BRAIN!!

(O_fficer 1 puts handcuffs on Gabriel. Samson looks at his son sadly._)

**Samson**: You have it too…

**Gabriel**: Forgive me…

**Samson**: (_quietly_) Take him away.

**Gabriel**: Please, father! Forgive me!

**Samson**: (_louder_) Take him away!!

(_We return to the present._)

**Peter**: So you see, it couldn't have been easy!

**Ozians**:  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!  
NOW AT LAST, HE'S DEAD AND GONE!  
NOW AT LAST, THERE'S JOY THROUGHOUT THE LAND!

**Ozians**: / **Peter**:  
AND GOODNESS KNOWS / GOODNESS KNOWS!  
WE KNOW WHAT GOODNESS IS! / OOOOHHHH!  
GOODNESS KNOWS,  
THE WICKED DIE ALONE / HE DIED ALONE!  
WOE TO THOSE (WOE TO THOSE)  
WHO SPURN WHAT GOODNESSES THEY ARE SHOWN!  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED / GOOD NEWS!  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED / GOOD NEWS!  
NO ONE MOURNS... THE WICKED...  
WICKED...  
WICKED!!!!!

(_P__eter smiles at the crowd before him._)

**Peter**: Well, this has been fun! But as you can imagine I have much to attend to, what with the Wizard's unexpected departure. So, if there are no further questions...

**Matt**: (_squinting his eyes_) Peter, is it true you were his friend?

(_The Ozians gasp._)

**Peter**: (_fumbling_) Well, I...you see...um...yes.

(_There are louder gasps._)

**Peter**: Well, it depends on what you mean by "friend." (_He slowly floats down to the ground._) I did know him. That is, our paths did cross... at school. But you must understand, it was a long time ago and we were both very young…

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, quite a few of the canon relationships will be changed. (The Gray family tree, for instance. But Sylar's bio-mom never did much except get killed, so Virginia it is.) And you may have noticed I included one of the things I wanted to see: Niki and D.L. adopt Molly. Of course, Molly and Micah are also really cute together, so that could have made it awkward. Alas.


	3. Scene II: Dear Old Shiz

**A/N**: Flashback time! Hmm, another group of people that have something in common. What could it be?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_The scene fades as we go back in time. We are at a private school in upstate New York. Many students enter. Among them are Charlie Andrews, Elle Bishop, Tom Miller, Jesse Murphy, Dale Smither, Ted Sprague, Zane Taylor, Candice Wilmer, and Trevor Zeitlan. Gabriel Gray, wearing his large glasses, enters from the opposite side. The students sing the school anthem._)

**Students**:  
OH, HALLOWED HALLS AND VINE DRAPED WALLS  
THE PROUDLIEST SITE THERE IS (SITE THERE IS).  
WHEN GREY AND SEER OUR HAIR HATH TURNED,  
WE SHALL STILL REVERE THE LESSONS LEARNED  
IN OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD SHIZ (DEAR OLD SHIZ);  
OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD...

(_Peter enters with several servants carrying his luggage._)

SHIZ… (DEAR OLD SHIZ…)

(_Samson wheels in Nathan, a good-looking man confined to a wheelchair. The students are all looking at Gabriel hatefully._)

**Gabriel**: What? What are you all looking at? Are my eyebrows uneven? (_He touches them in mock concern_) Okay, let's get this over with. I didn't mean to kill all those people. My ability has this…hunger. I can't always control it. I did my time and I'm just as welcome here as you all!

**Samson**: (_scolding_) Gabriel!

**Gabriel**: Oh, this is my younger brother, Nathan. He's never killed anyone.

**Samson**: Gabriel, stop making a spectacle of yourself! I'm only sending you here for one reason –

**Gabriel**: Yes, I know, to look after Nathan.

(_Samson holds out a box to Nathan._)

**Samson**: To my youngest son: a parting gift.

**Nathan**: Dad, you didn't have to – (_He pulls out a pair of large fancy shoes_) Your shoes!

**Samson**: Since we know you're going to fill them, being the next governor of New Jersey. Gabriel, take care of your brother. And try not to talk so much! (_He clasps Nathan on the shoulder and leaves._)

**Nathan**: (_guiltily_) Gabriel...

**Gabriel**: It's fine, I know he wants you to govern after him. He thinks he's done enough for me just by getting me those lawyers, anyway.

(_Angela Shaw enters. She's a tall, rigid woman with dark hair. She looks like she's all business._)

**Angela**: Welcome, new students! I am Angela Shaw, headmistress here at Shiz University. And whether you're here to study your ability or how to help those who have them, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for all of you. Now, regarding room assignments... (_Gabriel and Peter raise their hands. Angela sees Peter first._) Yes, is this regarding room assignments?

**Peter**: Oh, Madame, thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned a private suite... (_Several students appear disappointed_) But you can all come visit me whenever you want!

**Ted**: How good of you!

**Jesse**: You are so good!

**Peter**: No I'm not!

**Both**: Yes you are!

**Peter**: Now stop! (_He flips his bangs out of his eyes._)

**Angela**: (_annoyed_) Do you have a question?

**Peter**: Yes, you see, I am Peter Petrelli of the Upperuplands... I've applied to your ability creation seminar, and indeed that is my sole purpose of attending Shiz: to study ability creation with you. Perhaps you recall my essay, "Magic Abilities, How Many Is Too Many?"

**Angela**: Yes...(_blowing him off_) However, I do not teach my seminar every semester, unless, of course, somebody special was to come along.

**Peter**: Well, exactly!

**Gabriel**: (_interrupting_) We have not yet received our room assignments.

**Angela**: Yes, yes, of course! Oh, you must be Nathan Gray, the governor's son. What a tragically beautiful face you have! (_She sees Gabriel and snorts_) And you must be –

**Gabriel**: I'm the other son. Gabriel. (_He smirks_) I'm beautifully tragic.

**Angela**: Yes, yes, I'm sure you're very bright. (_She looks at her list_) I don't seem to have you on my list. Oh, well a slight glitch, but don't worry! We'll find some place to put you.

**Peter**: (_aside to his friends_) Y'know, I don't think she even read my essay.

**Ted**: That's so unfair!

**Elle**: You should say something!

**Peter**: Should I?

**Jesse**: Do it!

**Angela**: (_to everyone_) Now, which one of you young gentlemen would like to volunteer to share with Gabriel? (_No one even moves_)

**Peter**: (_tapping her on the shoulder_) Madame Shaw...

**Angela**: Thank you, dear. Oh, how very good of you!

**Peter**: (_confused_) What?

**Angela**: Gabriel, you may share with Mister Petrelli.

**Peter**: (_now frightened too_) Huh?

**Gabriel**: And what about Nathan?

**Angela**: The governor made his concern for your brother's well being quite clear. So, I thought it would be best if he shared my private room where I can assist him as needed...

**Gabriel**: But Madame, I've always looked after my brother.

**Angela**: Everyone, to your dormitories.

**Gabriel**: But Madame...

(_Angela goes to leave, pushing Nathan away._)

**Gabriel**: Let him go!!!

(_He reaches a hand towards Nathan. The wheelchair is suddenly torn from Angela's hands. It wheels itself back toward Gabriel. Everyone gasps._)

**Angela**: How did you do that? That isn't your natural ability...

**Peter**: How did he do that?

**Nathan**: (_scared_) Gabriel! You aren't supposed to use any of those _other _abilities!!

**Angela**: You mean you can actually gain more than one ability?

**Gabriel**: Uh...When I killed those people before, I was able to...I'm trying to control when I use them. I'm sorry, Madame.

**Angela**: What? Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! Have you ever considered a career in studying the creation of abilities?

**Gabriel**: Creation of abilities?

**Angela**: I will tutor you myself, and take no other students.

**Peter**: (_ticked_) What?

(_All the students except for Peter leave, murmuring to each other._)

**Angela**: Oh, Gabriel...  
MANY YEARS I HAVE WAITED,  
FOR A GIFT LIKE YOURS TO APPEAR.  
WHY, I PREDICT THE WIZARD COULD MAKE YOU HIS  
MAGIC, GRAND VIZIER!  
MY DEAR, MY DEAR,  
I'LL WRITE AT ONCE TO THE WIZARD;  
TELL HIM OF YOU IN ADVANCE.  
WITH A TALENT LIKE YOURS, DEAR, THERE IS  
A DEFINITE CHANCE:  
IF YOU WORK AS YOU SHOULD,  
YOU'LL BE MAKING GOOD.

(_She takes Nathan's wheelchair and goes to leave again._)

**Peter**: (_slowly approaching_) Madame Shaw –

**Angela**: Not now. (_She exits._)

**Peter**: Oh well. This will just make me a better person. (_H__e smiles and runs off._)

* * *

**A/N**: Ted and Jesse are two people from that group that Peter has met. And c'mon, I've got to include a reference to Sylar's eyebrows somewhere. And an X-men reference as well!? Oh, that was fun!


	4. Scene III: The Wizard and I

**A/N**: This one's short and begins right where the last scene ended. Sylar wants to be good! Aw...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_Gabriel stands alone, watching them go. He thinks over what happened._)

**Gabriel**:  
DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN?  
HAVE I ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD?  
THIS WEIRD QUIRK I'VE TRIED TO SURPRESS OR HIDE  
IS A TALENT THAT COULD  
HELP ME MEET THE WIZARD  
IF I MAKE GOOD!  
SO I'LL MAKE GOOD.

(_He smiles, a look of hope in his eyes._)

WHEN I MEET THE WIZARD,  
ONCE I PROVE MY WORTH;  
WHEN I MEET THE WIZARD,  
WHAT I'VE WAITED FOR SINCE,  
SINCE BIRTH!  
AND WITH ALL HIS WIZARD WISDOM,  
BY MY PAST HE WON'T BE BLINDED.  
DO YOU THINK THE WIZARD IS DUMB?  
OR LIKE SOME FOLKS SO SMALL-MINDED? NO!  
HE'LL SAY TO ME "I SEE WHO YOU TRULY ARE,  
A MAN ON WHOM I CAN RELY;"  
AND THAT'S HOW WE'LL BEGIN,  
THE WIZARD AND I.

(_Gabriel takes a few steps, thinking over the possibilities._)

ONCE I'M WITH THE WIZARD,  
MY WHOLE LIFE WILL CHANGE,  
'CAUSE ONCE YOU'RE WITH THE WIZARD,  
NO ONE THINKS YOU'RE STRANGE!  
(_He looks back to where everyone was gathered_) NO FATHER IS NOT PROUD OF YOU,  
NO BROTHER ACTS ASHAMED,  
AND ALL OF OZ HAS TO LOVE YOU  
WHEN BY THE WIZARD YOU'RE ACLAIMED!  
AND THIS GIFT OR THIS CURSE  
THAT I HAVE INSIDE  
MAYBE AT LAST I'LL KNOW WHY,  
WHEN WE ARE HAND IN HAND,  
THE WIZARD AND...

(_He stops, his eyes clouding over with white as he uses precognition, one of the abilities he took from Isaac Mendez._)

UNLIMITED, MY FUTURE IS UNLIMITED;  
AND I'VE JUST HAD A VISION ALMOST LIKE A PROPHECY.  
I KNOW,  
IT SOUNDS TRULY CRAZY,  
AND TRUE, THE VISION'S HAZY,  
BUT I SWEAR SOME DAY THERE'LL BE  
A CELEBRATION THROUGHOUT OZ  
THAT'S ALL TO DO  
WITH ME!

(_His eyes clear and he spreads his arms wide, triumphant._)

AND I'LL STAND THERE WITH THE WIZARD,  
FEELING THINGS I'VE NEVER FELT!  
AND THOUGH I'D NEVER SHOW IT,  
I'D BE SO HAPPY I COULD MELT!  
AND SO IT WILL BE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE,  
AND I'LL WANT NOTHING ELSE 'TILL I DIE!  
HELD IN SUCH HIGH ESTEEM!  
WHEN PEOPLE SEE ME THEY WILL SCREAM (_H__e chuckles_)  
FOR HALF OF OZ'S FAVORITE TEAM:  
THE WIZARD...  
AND I!!!!

(_He walks off, overjoyed._)

* * *

**A/N**: His vision explained! It makes perfect sense, I think. Though, as usual, he doesn't understand the whole picture...


	5. Scene IV: What Is This Feeling?

**A/N**: Another short one. The people who show up are the ones who know Peter. I really like my change to the "Blonde" line.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_Fade in on a dormitory room. Gabriel quickly enters and goes to his desk. Peter is seated at his desk writing a letter. Gabriel takes out some paper and begins one too._)

**Peter**: Dearest darlingest Momsy and Popsicle...

**Gabriel**: My dear father...

**Both**:  
THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION OVER ROOMING HERE AT SHIZ,

**Gabriel**:  
BUT OF COURSE, I'LL CARE FOR NATHAN!

**Peter**:  
BUT OF COURSE, I'LL RISE ABOVE IT!

**Both**:  
FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW THIS KIND OF THING SHOULD GO.  
YES...  
THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION, FOR YOU SEE MY ROOMMATE IS...

(_Peter thinks for a second before resuming writing._)

**Peter**: Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe…

**Gabriel**: (simply) Emo.

(_They turn and face one another. Peter rises from his seat, Gabriel follows suit._)

**Peter**:  
WHAT IS THIS FEELING, SO SUDDEN AND NEW?

**Gabriel**:  
I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU!

**Peter**:  
MY PULSE IS RUSHING!

**Gabriel**:  
MY HEAD IS REELING!

**Peter**:  
MY FACE IS FLUSHING!

**Both**:  
(_Turning away to think to themselves_) WHAT IS THIS FEELING?  
FERVID AS A FLAME,  
DOES IT HAVE A NAME?  
YES...(_They turn back to each other, realizing_)  
LOATHING!  
UNADULTERATED LOATHING!

**Peter**:  
FOR YOUR FACE;

**Gabriel**:  
YOUR VOICE;

**Peter**:  
YOUR CLOTHING!

**Both**:  
LET'S JUST SAY...  
I LOATHE IT ALL!  
EVERY LITTLE TRAIT HOWEVER SMALL  
MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL  
WITH SIMPLE UTTER LOATHING!  
THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION  
IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION!  
IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG!  
THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST,  
STILL, I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST!  
AND I WILL BE LOATHING, LOATHING YOU  
MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!

(_Many other students run in. Among them are Elle, Jesse, and Ted._)

**Others**:  
DEAREST PETER, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD!  
HOW DO YOU STAND IT, I DON'T THINK I COULD!  
HE'S A TERROR, HE'S A TARTAR!  
WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS,  
BUT, WELL, PETER, YOU'RE A MARTYR!

**Peter**: Well...  
(_looking proud_) THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US!

**Others**:  
POOR DEAR PETER FORCED TO RESIDE  
(_with a hateful look at Gabriel_) WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTING BESIDE!  
WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU,  
WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE!  
WE SHARE YOUR

**Others** (BACKGROUND): / **Peter and Gabriel**:  
LOATHING! / WHAT IS THIS FEELING SO SUDDEN AND NEW?  
UNADULTERATED LOATHING! / I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU!  
FOR HIS FACE, HIS VOICE, HIS CLOTHING! / MY PULSE IS RUSHING  
LET'S JUST SAY / MY HEAD IS REELING!  
WE LOATHE IT ALL! / OH, WHAT IS THIS FEELING?  
EVERY LITTLE TRAIT HOWEVER SMALL / DOES IT HAVE A NAME?  
MAKES OUR VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL / YES….

**ALL**: Ahhhhh, AHHHHH!!!  
LOATHING!

**Others** (BACKGROUND): / **Peter and Gabriel**:  
LOATHING! / THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION  
LOATHING! / IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION!  
LOATHING! / IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG!

**Others**:  
SO STRONG!

**Peter and Gabriel**:  
THOUSE I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST,  
STILL, I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST!  
AND I WILL BE (_They are practically face-to-face_)

**Peter and Gabriel**: / **Others** (BACKGROUND):  
LOATHING, / LOATHING...  
FOR FOREVER LOATHING; / LOATHING...  
TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU.../ LOATHING YOU...

**Peter and Gabriel**:  
MY WHOLE LIFE LONG! (_They storm away from each other_)

**Others**:  
LOATHING!  
UNADULTERATED LOATHING!

(_Peter turns back to his desk. Gabriel sneaks up behind him and grabs his shoulders._)

**Gabriel**: Boo!!

**Peter**: Ahh!!

(_Gabriel cackles with delight._)

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, of course Peter would refer to them as "Momsy and Popsicle." Also, if it didn't ruin the entire flow of the song, I was going to have Gabriel respond to "Your face!" with "Leave my face out of this!" Anyone know that reference? In any case, now we get to meet a professor! I wonder who it will be?


	6. Scene V: Doctor Suresh's Class

**A/N: **This one was interesting. I had to decide what to do with the Animals and I think I made a fairly good choice. Just go with the explanation of the synthetic powers and all that. (Lord knows it never should have worked on Heroes anyway...)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_Fade in on a classroom, some time later in the school year. The students are in desks as Suresh arrives. As someone with a synthetic ability, he is very animalistic, since the formula has to be combined with animal DNA to activate. At first glance he appears to just be a normal Indian man, but a closer look reveals a small beard, two small horns sprouting from his head, and a small tail._)

**Mohinder**: Settle down, now! I have read your most recent essays. And I am amazed to report your progress! Although, some of us still tend to favor form over content...(_He looks pointedly at Peter_) Mister Pete-rellie.

**Peter**: It's Peter Pe-TRELL-i.

**Mohinder**: (_trying again_) Excuse me... Pete-ellie.

**Peter**: I really don't see what the problem is. Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name.

**Gabriel**: Maybe pronouncing your precious name isn't the sole purpose of Doctor Suresh's life. Maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different.

**Peter**: (_dramatically_) Oh no! He got mad and now my head's ripping open! (_The class laughs, as Gabriel looks furious._)

**Mohinder**: Class, class! Mister Gray has a point! As you know, I am the sole Synthetic on the faculty. But it wasn't always this way. Oh, dear students, how I wish you could have seen it as it once was. Where you could walk down the halls and see someone with the speed of an antelope explicating a sonnet, the stealth of a snow leopard solving an equation, or the endurance of a wildebeest waxing philosophic. Don't you see, dear students, how our dear Oz is becoming less and less...(_he looks at Gabriel_)...colorful. Now, who can tell me what sent these events into motion?

**Gabriel**: (_raises his hand_) From what I've heard, it all started with the great drought.

**Mohinder**: Exactly. Food grew scarce, people grew hungrier and angrier. And the question became "Whom can we blame?" Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term "Scapegoat"? (_Gabriel raises his hand again._) Someone besides Mister Gray? Ah yes, Mister Pete-ellie.

**Peter**: It's Pe-TRELL-i...with an ELL. (_Behind him, Elle snaps awake from sleeping on her desk. She looks around, confused at hearing her name._) I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past. (_Elle looks at Peter with love in her eyes._)

**Mohinder**: Well, perhaps these questions will enlighten you... (_He walks over to the chalkboard and turns it over. On it is written: SYNTHETICS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD. Suresh appears angry._) Who is responsible for this? (_No one moves_) I'm waiting for an answer... (_Still nothing_) Very well, that will be all for today... (_No one knows what to do_) You heard me, class dismissed!!!

(_All of the students exit except for Gabriel. Suresh is looking at the blackboard, lost in thought._)

**Gabriel**: (_reading the board aloud_) "Synthetics should be seen and not heard..."

**Mohinder**: Oh, Mister Gray, don't worry about me. Go along and enjoy your friends.

**Gabriel**: Oh that's all right, I don't have any friends. Would you like to share my lunch?

**Mohinder**: Oh, thank you! How kind.

(_He pulls out a thermos with tea in it and some plastic cups. He offers some to the professor, who thanks him and drinks it. After finishing it, Suresh begins to nibble on the cup itself. Then he looks back at the board._)

**Mohinder**: I seem to have lost my appetite.

**Gabriel**: You shouldn't let statements like that bother you. I mean, I always do, but you shouldn't.

**Mohinder**: Oh Mister Gray, if it were only a matter of words on a chalkboard. But the things one hears these days...dreadful things!

* * *

**A/N**: The song's in the next chapter. And I wanted them to bond over tea, just like Mohinder and Sylar did canonically. I don't think it fully works but I'm okay with how it turned out. And I like my little joke with Elle. Plus it sets up nicely for the future...


	7. Scene VI: Something Bad

**A/N**: I wanted to pick someone religious as the vicar. But Heroes doesn't really have anyone like that...so I picked the closest person. Plus she was friends with Mohinder, so it works. And Saddle Rock is a small town in New York. (Quox, as far as I know, does not exist.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

**Mohinder**:  
Like my friend Scott…  
HE'S STRONG AS AN OX, A PROFESSOR FROM QUOX,  
BUT NO LONG PERMITTED TO TEACH,  
AND HE'S LOST ALL POWERS OF SPEECH.  
AND MAYA, IN SADDLE ROCK,  
A VICAR WITH A THRIVING FLOCK,  
FORBIDDEN TO PREACH.  
NOW SHE ONLY CAN SCREECH!  
ONLY RUMORS, BUT STILL, ENOUGH TO GIVE PAUSE  
TO ANYONE WITH PAWS!  
SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING IN OZ.

**Gabriel**:  
SOMETHING BAD?  
HAPPENING IN OZ?

**Mohinder**:  
UNDER THE SURFACE,  
BEHIND THE SCENES,  
SOMETHING BAAAAAH...(_His hands fly over his mouth and he looks embarrassed_)  
Sorry, bad...

**Gabriel**: Doctor Suresh, are you all right? Can I get you a glass of water?

**Mohinder**: No, I don't know what came over me.

**Gabriel**: So, you're saying that there are people with synthetic abilities that have, somehow, forgotten how to speak? But, how is that possible?

**Mohinder**: Well, with so much pressure not to...

(_Angela enters the room._)

**Angela**: I heard there was some sort of disturbance in class. Are you all right, Doctor? (_noticing Gabriel_) Oh, Mister Gray, you're still here! I thought you would have been on your way to my lesson by now.

**Gabriel**: Yes Madame, ordinarily I would be but –

**Angela**: But what? I hope I haven't misplaced my belief in you. Ability creation is a very difficult subject, especially if one has ambitions of meeting the Wizard. I'm sure Doctor Suresh sees my point. (_She exits._)

**Gabriel**: I'd better go. Doctor Suresh, if something bad is happening to people with synthetic abilities, then someone has to tell the Wizard. That's why we have a Wizard!  
SO NOTHING BAD…

**Mohinder**: Of course, you are right.

**Both**:  
NOTHNG ALL THAT BAD…

**Mohinder**:  
NOTHING TRULY BAAAAHHH... (_He looks embarrassed again_)  
Sorry...bad.

**Gabriel**: (_on his way out, in thought_)  
IT COULDN'T HAPPEN HERE,  
IN OZ...

* * *

**A/N**: I wanted that first line to be "My good friend Knox / A professor from Quox" at first. But he will showing up elsewhere in this fic, so I had to pick someone else with strength. Plus we do know he had a synthetic ability, so it works! (Just pretend Maya did too. Or better yet, forget her altogether. I know I have.) Next, we get the arrival of the Bennets!


	8. Scene VII: Claire

**A/N**: So in this universe, Claire is the biological daughter of Noah and Sandra. And there's the first mention of that mysterious Company! Ooooh...Also, pretend we use "princess" as "daughter of the governor" or something like that here in America.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_Out in a field, Claire Bennet and her father, Noah, enter. Claire is a young girl, fairly short with long blonde hair and green eyes. She's a very beautiful girl and cheerleading pom-poms are visible sticking out of her backpack. Her father has short brown hair and wears a noticeable pair of horn-rimmed glasses as well as a crisp suit._)

**Noah**: This is it, Claire-bear! Shiz University!

**Claire**: What? Already?

**Noah**: Yes. Now remember, even if we don't have any abilities in our family, you're here to study about them and report back to me. The Company wants to know as much about them as they can, okay?

**Claire**: Sure thing, dad. But I'm not sure if I'll last longer at this school than I did at any of the others.

(_Noah kisses her on the forehead and leaves._

_On the other side of the field, Elle is talking to Peter._)

**Elle**: Uh, Peter, I know I'm just a freshman, but freshman have feelings too, and I've been trying to tell you mine, for you. But sometimes it seems like you don't even know I'm there.

**Peter**: That's not true, Ellie.

**Elle**: (_holding her hands up, electricity gathering in them_) It's just Elle.

**Peter**: (_He gasps as he sees Claire coming towards them_) Ellie, do you know who that is? That's Claire Bennet, the Texan princess whose reputation is so scandalous!

(_Elle looks disgusted. Claire comes up to them. Peter flips his bangs out of his eyes. Claire, noticing this strange act, flips her hair too._)

**Peter**: Were you looking for something or someone?

**Claire**: Uhhh yeah...history...class? I don't know...somewhere?

**Elle**: (_gesturing away from them_) The history building is way over there, Pom-Pom...

**Peter**: That class just ended!

**Claire**: (_looking relieved_) Oh! Perfect timing! So, uh, what does one do for fun around here?

**Peter**: (_with love in his eyes_) Nothing really...until now...

**Elle**: We've been studying!

**Claire**: (_with a smirk_) Well, I see that once again the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to me. Fortunately, I'm up for the task.

* * *

**A/N**: Uh oh! Yes, it's short. But I'll make up for it with an extra long chapter next! (Or at least, the Wicked writers did, by putting the scene breaks where they did.) Also, poor Elle, thinking that little bit of attention (when he wasn't really even saying her name!) from Peter means love. And I had to find a way to work in her favorite nickname for Claire. :)


	9. Scene VIII: Dancing Through Life

**A/N**: And now begins the various ships: unrequited Pelle, Paire, Nathelle, and a tiny bit of Petrellicest if you squint your eyes and tilt your head. And there's some very mild cussing at the end. Also, my mother and sister are blonde, so please don't be offended. I'm with Elle on this one anyway.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

**Claire**:  
THE TROUBLE WITH SCHOOLS IS,  
THEY ALWAYS TRY TO TEACH THE WRONG LESSON.  
(_She chuckles_) BELIEVE ME, I'VE BEEN KICKED OUT OF ENOUGH OF THEM TO KNOW!  
THEY WANT YOU TO BECOME LESS CALLOW, LESS SHALLOW,  
(_shrugging_) BUT I SAY WHY INVITE STRESS IN?  
STOP STUDYING STRIFE,  
AND LEARN TO LIVE  
THE UNEXAMINED LIFE...

(_Elle and Peter look at her, confused._)

DANCING THROUGH LIFE,  
SKIMMING THE SURFACE,  
GLIDING WHERE TURF IS SMOOTH.  
LIFE IS PAINLESS FOR THE BRAINLESS. (_She gestures to her hair. Elle looks offended_)  
THOSE WHO DON'T TRY, NEVER LOOK FOOLISH.  
DANCING THROUGH LIFE,  
NO NEED TO TOUGH IT  
WHEN YOU CAN SLUFF IT OFF AS I DO.  
NOTHING MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS.  
IT'S JUST LIFE, SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH!

(_She begins to dance around a little bit. Peter watches with growing interest as Elle still looks angry._)

DANCING THROUGH LIFE,  
SWAYING AND SWEEPING,  
AND ALWAYS KEEPING COOL.  
LIFE IS FRAUGHTLESS  
WHEN YOU'RE THOUGHTLESS;  
THOSE WHO DON'T TRY  
NEVER LOOK FOOLISH.  
DANCING THROUGH LIFE,  
MINDLESS AND CARELESS;  
MAKE SURE YOU'RE WHERE LESS TROUBLE IS RIFE.  
WOES ARE FLEETING,  
BLOWS ARE GLANCING,  
WHEN YOU'RE DANCING  
THROUGH LIFE!

(_Several students have wandered over to see what's going on._)

**Claire**: (_to Peter_) So! What's the most swankified place in town?

**Peter**: That would be the Ozdust Ballroom!

**Claire**: Sounds perfect!

LET'S GO DOWN TO THE OZDUST BALLROOM,  
WE'LL MEET THERE LATER TONIGHT.  
WE CAN DANCE 'TILL IT'S LIGHT.  
(_gesturing to herself_) FIND THE PRETTIEST GIRL,  
GIVE HER A WHIRL!  
RIGHT ON DOWN TO THE OZDUST BALLROOM;  
COME ON, FOLLOW ME!  
YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO BE THERE!

(_A crowd has now gathered._)

**Students**:  
DANCING THROUGH LIFE, DOWN AT THE OZDUST!

**Claire**:  
IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO!

**Students**:  
NOTHING MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS  
IT'S JUST LIFE!!!

**Claire**:  
SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH...

**Elle**: (_tapping Peter on the shoulder_) Peter? I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be waiting right there, in the corner, waiting, all night.

**Peter**: Oh, how very kind, Ellie.

**Elle**: (_not even bothering to conjure sparks this time_) ...It's Elle...

**Peter**: (_ignoring her_) But, do you know what would be even kinder? (_He gestures toward Nathan_)

SEE THAT TRAGICALLY GOOD-LOOKING GUY?  
THE ONE IN THE CHAIR?  
IT SEEMS SO UNFAIR,  
WE SHOULD GO ON A SPREE  
AND NOT HE. GEE,  
I KNOW SOMEONE WOULD BE MY HERO  
IF THAT SOMEONE DID  
GO AND INVITE HIM!

**Elle**: Well, maybe I could invite him!

**Peter**:  
OH ELLIE, REALLY?  
YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME?

**Elle**: I would do _anything_ for you, Peter. (_She walks over to Nathan._) Excuse me, Nathan? I know the guy usually does this, but there's something I'd like to ask you...

**Claire**: (_coming up behind Peter_) You're good.

**Peter**: I don't know what you mean. But I do happen to be free tonight, so...

**Claire**: So, pick me up around eight?

**Peter**: After all...  
NOW THAT WE'VE MET ONE ANOTHER,

**Both**:  
IT'S CLEAR WE DESERVE EACH OTHER!

**Peter**: You're perfect!

**Claire**: You're perfect!

**Both**:  
SO WE'RE PERFECT TOGETHER  
BORN TO BE FOREVER  
DANCING THROUGH LIFE!!!

(_The scene fades to Gabriel and Nathan in Nathan's room._)

**Gabriel**: It's absurd! This silly, rich girl appears and everyone's off to worship her at some cultish social gathering!

**Nathan**: Even me! I'm going! Isn't it wonderful? Elle was too shy to ask me at first, but once Peter encouraged her...

**Gabriel**: Peter?!

**Nathan**: Don't you dare say another word against him! I'm about to have the first happy night of my life all thanks to Peter!

FINALLY FOR THIS ONE NIGHT,  
I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A FUN NIGHT  
WITH THIS 'LECTRIC GIRL THAT PETER FOUND FOR ME!  
AND I ONLY HOPE THERE IS  
SOMETHING I CAN DO FOR HIM TO REPAY HIM.  
GABRIEL, SEE...  
WE DESERVE EACH OTHER,  
AND, WELL, PETER HELPED IT COME TRUE!  
WE DESERVE EACH OTHER,  
ME AND ELLE!

(_pleading_) Please, Gabriel, try to understand.

**Gabriel**:  
(_giving in_) I DO...

(_Fade out. Fade in on Peter's room. Ted and Jesse are helping Peter get ready._)

**Peter**: Now I have to accessorize myself for Claire.

(_Ted pulls a broken watch out of a desk drawer._)

**Ted**: Peter, why on earth do you have this??

**Peter**: Oh, you weren't supposed to see that. You see, (_he gestures to the other side of the room_) his natural ability is to figure out how things work. This watch is near impossible to get to work. It's made by some foreign company, Silo or something like that. I got it to torment him.

**Jesse**: Oh, you should!

**Ted**: Give it to him! Just do it!

(_They all look up as the door opens. Gabriel walks in. Peter goes to meet him halfway._)

**Gabriel**: (_after taking a deep breath_) Peter, listen, Nathan and I were talking about you just now -

**Peter**: (_cutting him off_) And I was just talking about you! I thought you might want to wear this watch to the party tonight!

(_He hands it to Gabriel, who looks at it interestedly._)

**Peter**:  
IT'S REALLY, UH...SHARP!  
DON'T YOU THINK?  
Y'KNOW BLACK, IS THIS YEAR'S PINK! (_Gabriel raises an eyebrow at this_)  
YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER,  
THIS WATCH AND YOU,  
YOU'RE BOTH SO... SMART!  
YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER, SO HERE!  
OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART!

(_He goes back to his mirror with Ted and Jesse chuckling. Gabriel continues to stare at the watch as he exits._

_Fade out. Fade in on the ballroom. It's huge and extravagant. Many students enter and start to dance._

_After a while, Nathan and Elle appear, awkwardly holding hands._)

**Nathan**: What's in the punch?

**Elle**: (_gesturing to an empty container of vodka_) Well, now that I've added to it…

**Nathan**: (_laughing_) I knew I liked you.

**Elle**:  
LISTEN NATHAN...

**Nathan**: Yes?

**Elle**:  
UH, NATHAN...  
I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO CONFESS, A  
REASON WHY, WELL, WHY I ASKED YOU HERE TONIGHT...  
NOW, I KNOW IT ISN'T FAIR.

**Nathan**: (_sadly_) Oh, Elle, I know why.

**Elle**: You do?

**Nathan**:  
IT'S BECAUSE I'M IN THIS CHAIR, AND YOU FELT SORRY FOR ME...  
WELL, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?

**Elle**: No...it's because...uh...because...  
(_She breaks out in a huge grin_) BECAUSE YOU ARE SO WONDERFUL!

**Nathan**: (_also grinning_) Oh, Elle!  
I THINK YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!  
AND WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, DON'T YOU SEE THIS IS OUR CHANCE?  
WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, DON'T WE, ELLE?

**Elle**: You know what? Let's dance!

**Nathan**: (_shocked_) What!?

**Elle**:  
LET'S DANCE!

(_Others dance too. Angela enters, looking for someone. She eventually walks up to Peter._)

**Angela**: Oh, Mister Petrelli?

**Peter**: Madame Shaw...What are you doing here?

**Angela**: I have something for you. (_She hands him a small book._)

**Peter**: (_gasps_) Madame...a book on ability creation...How can I ever express my gratitude?

**Angela**: Oh, don't thank me! This was your roommate's idea, not mine.

**Peter**: What? Gabriel?

**Angela**: Mister Gray requested that I include you in the class. He insisted I tell you this very night or he would quit.

**Peter**: (_confused_) But...why?

**Angela**: (_dismissing_) I have no idea. My personal opinion is you do not have what it takes. I hope you'll prove me wrong...I doubt you will.

(_She looks at him skeptically and leaves. Claire comes up to Peter._)

**Claire**: What is it?

**Peter**: I got what I wanted...

**Claire**: Then what's the matter?

**Peter**: Nothing...

**Claire**: Good. Let's dance...

(_They begin to dance as Gabriel walks in, dressed nicely with his large glasses on. They stop as all the students gasp and make comments about him. People then start laughing._)

**Claire**: Who the hell is this?

**Peter**: My roommate...please, don't...stare!

**Claire**: Well what did he do?

(_A student comes up and starts whispering to her. Claire begins to laugh as well. Gabriel looks around and begins to dance on his own. No music is playing. His dancing is horrendous._)

**Claire**: Well I'll say this, he doesn't give a damn about what anyone else thinks.

**Peter**: Of course he does, he just pretends not to...(_guiltily_) I feel awful...

**Claire**: Why? It's not like you killed all those people.

**Peter**: Excuse me... (_He walks over to Gabriel and clears his throat.)_ May I cut in?

(_He starts poorly dancing as well. Everyone else now accepts it. They all begin to dance as the music resumes._)

**All**:  
DANCING THROUGH LIFE, DOWN AT THE OZDUST  
IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO  
AND THE STRANGE THING, YOUR LIFE COULD END UP CHANGING  
WHILE YOU'RE DANCING THROUGH!

* * *

**A/N**: I didn't really know what to do with Nathan and Elle's lines, so I just switched them. And the funny thing is, even if they were the canonical Angela and Peter, I could still see Angela saying that to him. Ha! Feel free to review; I got several reviews from _queenoftheoutlands_, which I am excited for since I'm a big fan of her writing. Yay!


	10. Scene IX: Sharing Secrets

**A/N**: Ooh, here we get another mention of the mysterious Company. And the bottle was going to be a snowglobe, to fit with Virginia, but that doesn't work as well for its mention in the future. So I kept it as is...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_Fade in on Peter and Gabriel's dorm room. They run into the room, laughing together._)

**Peter**: Your very first party ever?! Really?? That's great! (_They sit on Peter's bed_) Oh, I know! Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone...I'll go first. Claire and I are going to get married!

**Gabriel**: Really? You asked her already?

**Peter**: (_dismissing_) No, she doesn't know yet...Now, you tell me a secret.

**Gabriel**: Like what?

**Peter**: Like...why do you always sleep with this funny little green bottle under your pillow? (_He reaches under Gabriel's pillow and shows it._)

**Gabriel**: (_angry_) Give that back.

**Peter**: C'mon, tell me. Tell me tell me!

**Gabriel**: It was my mother's! It was the only thing she kept in her nightstand, it was obviously important to her. That's all...

(_There's an awkward silence._)

**Peter**: (_handing him back the bottle_) That's not fair. I told you a really good one.

**Gabriel**: My father hates me. (_Peter gasps_) No, that's not the secret. It's my fault...

**Peter**: What is?

**Gabriel**: ... that my brother is the way he is. You see, when my mother was carrying Nathan, my father was worried that the new baby might get the same ability the both of us had…So he made my mother take these special pills from this Company, day and night, that would keep the baby from getting an ability. But that made Nathan come too soon, with his little legs all tangled. And my mother never woke up. None of which ever would have happened if not for me.

**Peter**: But that was the pills' fault, not yours. That may be your secret, Gabriel, but that doesn't make it true. (_He smiles_) Gabe... do you mind if I call you Gabe?

**Gabriel**: Well, it's a little perky.

**Peter**: And you can call me...Peter. So...Gabe... now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!

**Gabriel**: (_wary_) You really don't have to do that.

**Peter**: (_with a big smile_) I know…That's what makes me so nice!

* * *

**A/N**: Uh oh. I think Gabriel may be in trouble if Peter is trying to help him. But I liked being able to explain Nathan's lack of ability and Gabriel's guilt over his mother.


	11. Scene X: Popular

**A/N**: Peter was my favorite character in Season 1. Even so, I could still see him singing something like this. And I've seen Sylar's ability called Intuitive Aptitude, which is what Peter is referring to in that one line.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_Gabriel looks confused. Peter stands and motions to himself._)

**Peter**:  
WHENEVER I SEE SOMEONE LESS FORTUNATE THAN I,  
AND LET'S FACE IT...WHO ISN'T  
LESS FORTUNATE THAN I,  
(_He looks pained_) MY TENDER HEART TENDS TO START TO BLEED.  
AND WHEN SOMEONE NEEDS A MAKEOVER,  
I SIMPLY HAVE TO TAKE OVER;  
I KNOW I KNOW  
EXACTLY WHAT THEY NEED.  
AND EVEN IN YOUR CASE...  
(_He considers_) THOUGH IT'S THE TOUGHEST CASE I'VE YET TO FACE,  
DON'T WORRY! I'M DETERMINED TO SUCCEED!  
FOLLOW MY LEAD,  
AND YES INDEED,  
YOU…WILL…BE...

(_He pauses dramatically. Gabriel looks anxious_)

POPULAR! (_Gabriel furrows his eyebrows_)  
YOU'RE GONNA BE POPULAR.  
I'LL TEACH THE PROPER PLOYS  
WHEN YOU TALK TO BOYS  
AND, WITH GIRLS, HOW TO FLIRT AND FLOUNCE! OOH,  
I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT SHOES TO WEAR,  
HOW TO FIX YOUR HAIR! (_Gabriel puts a hand on his hair in concern_)  
EVERYTHING THAT REALLY COUNTS  
TO BE POPULAR.  
(_He starts dancing around the room_) I KNOW ABOUT POPULAR.  
AND WITH AN ASSIST FROM ME  
TO BE WHO YOU'LL BE  
INSTEAD OF DREARY WHO YOU WERE...  
(_He reconsiders_) WELL, ARE...  
THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN STOP YOU  
FROM BECOMING POPULAR...  
(_He realizes that didn't rhyme_) LARR!  
(_He resumes dancing_) LA LA, LA LA!  
WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU POPULAR!

(_He dances over to his bookcase where several framed photos sit._)

WHEN I SEE DEPRESSING CREATURES  
WITH UNPREPOSSESSING FEATURES,  
I REMIND THEM ON THEIR OWN BEHALF  
TO THINK OF  
(_He raises a picture of Barack Obama_) CELEBRATED HEADS OF STATE  
(_He raises a picture of Eden McCain_) OR 'SPECIALLY GREAT COMMUNICATORS  
DID THEY HAVE BRAINS OR KNOWLEDGE?  
DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!

(_He puts the pictures back on the shelf._)

THEY WERE POPULAR!  
PLEASE, IT'S ALL ABOUT POPULAR!  
(_He gestures to Gabriel_) IT'S NOT ABOUT APTITUDE,  
IT'S THE WAY YOU'RE VIEWED,  
SO IT'S VERY SHREWD TO BE  
VERY VERY POPULAR  
LIKE ME!

**Gabriel**: This is never going to work!

**Peter**: Oh Gabe, you mustn't think that way anymore! Your whole life is going to change...and all because of me. Okay, stand up...I'll turn your clothes into an awesome suit! Come on, stand up...(_Gabriel does so hesitantly. Peter points at Gabriel_) Suit! (_Nothing happens_) Suit!!! (_Still nothing happens. He examines his finger._) I know I picked up the ability of transfiguration…

**Gabriel**: Do you want me to try?

**Peter**: No, I've got it! (_He gives up_) Oh, just wear what you have on...it's nice! Now, I'll show you how to flip your hair…(_He looks at Gabriel again_) Well, once you grow it out. (_He flips the bangs out of his eyes_) Like this. Or, you can use your whole body. (_He gives a full hair-toss and strikes a pose._) Now, for the finishing touch. (_He takes some cologne and sprays it on Gabriel. The other man immediately gags_) Why…Gabriel…look at you. You look _awesome_.

**Gabriel**: (_after a second_) I...I have to go. (_He runs off_)

**Peter**: (_calling after him_) You're welcome! (_He admires himself in the mirror_)

AND THOUGH YOU PROTEST  
YOUR DISINTEREST,  
I KNOW CLANDESTINELY...  
YOU'RE GONNA GRIN AND BEAR IT  
YOUR NEW FOUND POPULARITY! Ah! (_He jumps back onto his bed_)  
LA LA, LA LA  
YOU'LL BE POPULAR!  
JUST NOT QUITE AS POPULAR  
AS ME!!!

* * *

**A/N**: Eden cameo! And apparently Peter has become Barney Stinson. I'm not really sure how that happened. And no, "transfiguration" wasn't written as a Harry Potter reference, but I guess you could take it as one if you so desire.


	12. Scene XI: The Young Synthetic

**A/N**: Longer chapter! Never having seen Wicked (at least until January!), I'm not sure what the point of Angela's presence in this scene is. Oh well. And Peter's name is so easy to make into that joke, isn't it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_Fade in on Doctor Suresh's class, some time later in the year. Gabriel and Peter walk in. Gabriel is dressed in a suit just like Peter's, and his hair has grown out to where he almost has bangs._

_Everyone stares at him. Gabriel awkwardly tosses his hair to the side._)

**Gabriel**: What?

**Claire**: Nothing, it's just...you've been "Petri-fied." (_Peter rolls his eyes as Claire shrugs_) You don't have to do that, you know? (_Everyone takes their seats_)

**Mohinder**: (_striding in quickly_) All right, take your seats, class! I have something to say, and very little time to say it. This is my last day here at Shiz. I am no longer permitted to teach. I want to thank you for your sharing your enthusiasm, your essays, (_he looks at Peter_) no matter how feebly structured, and even, on occasion, (_he looks at Gabriel out of the corner of his eye_) your lunch.

(_Angela rushes in._)

**Angela**: Doctor Suresh! I'm so dreadfully sorry.

**Gabriel**: Madame, we've got to do something.

**Mohinder**: Gabriel, they can take away my job, but I shall continue speaking out.

(_Two security guards walk in._)

**Guard**: Come on, ya goat...

(_They grab Mohinder and begin to manhandle him out the door._)

**Mohinder**: They are not telling you the whole story! Remember that, class! Remember that. (_They exit._)

**Gabriel**: (_calling after him_) Doctor Suresh! (_After a pause_) Well, are you just going to sit here in silence?

**Angela**: Mister Gray, there is nothing we can do. Please take your seat.

(_A short, balding man with glasses named Doctor Livitz enters. Behind him, another guard wheels in something shaped like a very large box, covered by a sheet._)

**Livitz**: Good afternoon, students!

**Angela**: Good afternoon, Doctor Livitz. Best of luck with the class. (_She exits._)

**Livitz**: Every day, in every corner of our great Oz, one hears the silence of progress. For example: this is called a cage!

(_He pulls the sheet off the box, revealing a large glass cage. Inside is a young African-American man, Knox, looking fearfully around. He also has the beginnings of a mane and a tail._)

**Livitz**: Now, we will be seeing more and more of them in the near future. This remarkable innovation is actually for the Synthetic's own good -

**Gabriel**: If this is for his own good, then why is he trembling?

**Livitz**: Knox is just excited to be here, that's all. (_He hits the cage once. Knox leaps away from him in fright_) Now, as I was saying, one of the benefits of caging a Synthetic while he's young is that he never, in fact, will learn how to speak.

**Gabriel**: (_shocked_) What?

**Livitz**: (_motioning everyone forward_) That's right! Come closer!

**Gabriel**: (_while standing up, to Claire_) Can you imagine a world where Synthetics are kept in cages and they never speak?

**Livitz**: (_to the class_) Now, he may seem a bit agitated but that's easily remedied.

**Gabriel**: What should I do?

**Claire**: I don't know.

**Gabriel**: Well, somebody has to...do something!! Help him!!

(_He suddenly yells this last part and everyone in the classroom flies up and gets slammed into the ceiling. Gabriel gasps and, just as suddenly, everyone falls back to the floor, getting knocked out._

_Gabriel slowly turns around to see that Claire is the only one he didn't throw. She looks at him with huge eyes, terrified._)

**Claire**: What was that?

**Gabriel**: I don't know. I got mad...and…

**Claire**: All right, just don't move! And don't get mad at me...(_She grabs the cage and begins to wheel it out._) Well, are you coming?

(_She quickly leaves the room, Gabriel chasing after her._)

**Gabriel**: Careful! Don't shake him!

**Claire**: I'm not!

**Gabriel**: (_thinking_) We can't just let him loose anywhere, you know. We have to find someplace safe -

**Claire**: (_annoyed_) Don't you think that I realize that? You must think I'm really stupid or something!

**Gabriel**: No, not _really_ stupid.

**Claire**: (_rolling her eyes_) Why is it that every time I see you you're causing some sort of commotion?

**Gabriel**: I don't cause commotions, I am one.

**Claire**: That's for sure.

**Gabriel**: (_now annoyed too_) Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut! Is that what you're saying?

**Claire**: No, I'm...

**Gabriel**: Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to have all this guilt? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?

**Claire**: (_cutting in angrily_) Do you ever let anyone else talk?

**Gabriel**: (_slightly ashamed_) Oh, sorry...(_They're now outside the building_) But can I just say one more thing? You could have just walked away back there.

**Claire**: So?

**Gabriel**: So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you tend to be –

**Claire**: (_her voice growing colder_) Excuse me, there's no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow. (_She pauses, thinking about those words, then nods, satisfied_)

**Gabriel**: (_almost to himself_) No you're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy.

**Claire**: (_turning to go_) Fine, if you don't want my help...

**Gabriel**: No, I do!

(_They arrive in a clearing. Gabriel unlocks the door of the cage and stands back. Knox slowly makes his way out of the cage. They go to help him but he pushes them away and runs off._)

**Gabriel**: Poor guy, he's trembling...I didn't mean for –

**Claire**: What _did_ you mean to do? And why was I the only one you didn't do it to?

**Gabriel**: (_avoiding the question_) Oh look, you're bleeding...he must have scratched you.

(_He moves his hand toward a small cut on the side of Claire's forehead._)

**Claire**: Yeah...or maybe he scratched me. (_She pulls back._) I better get to safety...I mean, Knox...make sure he gets to safety. (_She quickly walks off._)

**Gabriel**: (_calling after her disappointedly_) Claire...(_quietly_) I couldn't hurt you…

* * *

**A/N**: Someone has a crush! Tee hee! And interesting placement for that cut, huh? I had to. :)


	13. Scene XII: She's Not My Girl

**A/N**: And now a longer chapter gets followed up with a very short one. I have the obvious problem that Gabriel is not a girl, so the whole tone of this song gets changed. I know it takes away a lot of the depth and sadness of the original, but it's the best I can do.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_Gabriel watches her go sadly. He looks down, lost in thought._)

**Gabriel**:  
HANDS TOUCH,  
EYES MEET.  
SUDDEN SILENCE,  
SUDDEN HEAT.  
HEARTS LEAP IN A GIDDY WHIRL.  
I COULD BE THAT BOY,  
BUT SHE'S NOT MY GIRL.  
DON'T DREAM TOO FAR,  
DON'T LOSE SIGHT OF  
WHO YOU ARE.  
DON'T REMEMBER THAT RUSH OF JOY.  
I COULD BE THAT BOY,  
SHE'S NOT MY GIRL.

(_He gets out his notebook and looks at a sketch he made of him and Claire holding hands._)

EVERY SO OFTEN,  
WE LONG TO STEAL  
TO THE LAND OF "WHAT-MIGHT-HAVE-BEEN."  
BUT THAT DOESN'T SOFTEN THE ACHE WE FEEL  
WHEN REALITY SETS BACK IN…

(_He closes the notebook quickly. He looks up to see Peter and Claire embracing across the field._)

BLITHE SMILE, LITHE LIMB,  
SHE WHO'S WINSOME, SHE WINS HIM.  
GOLD HAIR WITH A GENTLE CURL:  
THAT'S THE GIRL HE CHOSE,  
AND HEAVEN KNOWS,  
SHE'S NOT MY GIRL.

(_He turns away, unable to watch any more. He tries to control himself._)

DON'T WISH,  
DON'T START;  
WISHING ONLY WOUNDS THE HEART.  
(_with a smirk_) I WASN'T BORN FOR THE ROSE AND PEARL.  
THERE'S A GIRL I KNOW,  
HE LOVES HER SO;  
SHE'S NOT…MY GIRL...

(_He walks off, head down._)

* * *

**A/N**: I kind of see this as the "One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" from Aladdin, in that it's very "I wish they saw how good I am instead of judging me." Poor sad Gabriel! Next up, well, Angela doesn't have weather control, but there is someone close to her who does...


	14. Scene XIII: To The Wizard

**A/N**: The first of two short chapters. Here we start to see a small change in Morrible's role.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

_(Some time later in the year. Gabriel is out walking in the rain. A woman who looks just like Angela, except with graying hair, walks toward him.)_

**Woman**: Mister Gray, there you are!

**Gabriel**: Madame Shaw...

**Woman**: Actually no, I'm Angela's twin sister, Alice. I'm here on behalf of the Wizard!

**Gabriel**: The Wizard?

**Alice**: Yes, he wishes to meet you!

**Gabriel**: (_surprised_) He asked for me?

**Alice**: Yes! I know how devastated you were the other day for your poor Doctor Suresh, but I can assure you my dear, as one door closes, another one opens. _ (She hands him an envelope.)_

**Gabriel**: Madame, I don't know what to say! How can I ever thank you? _(He hugs her.)_

**Alice**: Be careful dear, we're getting wet. Oh, I know! _(She looks at the sky and concentrates. The rain stops, the clouds clear, and the sun appears. Gabriel turns back to her, gaping.)_ Didn't I tell you? Weather is my specialty. Best of luck! Make me and my sister proud.

**Gabriel**: I will, I'll try.

_(Alice exits. Gabriel looks off into the distance with a small smile.)_

**Gabriel**:  
AND THERE WE'LL FINALLY BE,  
THE WIZARD AND I...

_(We fade out and fade back in on a train station. Peter and Gabriel stand near an open car.)_

**Conductor**: All aboard!

**Peter**: Remember, eye contact. And don't forget to tell him how wonderful he is, Wizards love that! And be yourself...(_he considers_) well... within reason.

(_Elle wheels Nathan over to them._)

**Nathan**: Gabriel, I'm so proud of you, and I know father would be too. We're all proud, aren't we?

**Gabriel**: (_concerned_) You'll be all right, won't you?

**Peter**: He'll be fine! Ellie here will take care of him, right?

**Elle**: ...It's Elle... (_angry_) I...I can't do this anymore. (_She exits._)

**Nathan**: (_weary_) Elle...

**Peter**: Nathan, maybe she's just not the right one...for you.

**Nathan**: No, it's me that's not right. Gabriel, just go, I'll be fine. (_He wheels himself after her._)

**Gabriel**: Nathan, wait!

**Peter**: Let him go. He'll have to manage without you. We all will.

**Gabriel**: Please, you'll barely even notice I'm gone. Besides, you have Claire. Where is she, anyway? (_quickly_) Not that I expected her to say goodbye to me. We barely know each other.

**Peter**: I don't know her either. She's distant, and moody, and she's been thinking, which really worries me. I never knew how much she cared about that old goat.

(_Claire enters, looking around for them._)

**Peter**: Oh, there she is! Claire, over here, honey!

**Claire**: (_She hands Gabriel flowers._) Gabriel, I'm happy for you.

**Peter**: Yes, we are both so happy...

**Claire**: (_awkwardly running hands through her hair_) Uh, listen, I've been thinking...

**Gabriel**: Yes, I've heard.

**Claire**: About Knox and...everything. I think about that day a lot.

**Gabriel**: (_with happiness_) Really? So do I.

**Peter**: (_cutting in_) Me too! Poor Doctor Suresh. It makes one want to...uh...take a stand. So I've been thinking of...uh...changing my name.

**Claire**: Your name?

**Peter**: Well, yes! Since Doctor Suresh had his own way of pronouncing my name, in solidarity and to express my outrage, I want to go by a new name. So you can just call me Pete!

**Claire**: (_looking like she can't believe him_) Oh well, that's very admirable of you...Pete. (_to Gabriel_) Uh, Gabriel...good luck. (_She runs off._)

**Peter**: See what I mean?

**Gabriel**: Peter...

**Peter**: It's Pete now. (_He chuckles_) It was a stupid idea, I don't even know what made me say it.

**Gabriel**: It doesn't matter what your name is, everyone loves you!

**Peter**: I don't care! I want her. I don't even think she's perfect anymore and I still want her. (_looking worried_) This must be what other people feel like. How do they stand it? Oh, you need to get going! (_He pulls Gabriel into an embrace._)

* * *

**A/N**: Not sure how changing your name does much of anything, Peter, but I guess that's the point.


	15. Scene XIV: One Short Day

**A/N**: And the next song! Hope you like my fake history of New York City and the small song lyric changes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

**Gabriel**: (_while embracing_) Come with me.

**Peter**: Where?

**Gabriel**: To the Emerald City.

**Peter**: Really?

**Citizens**:  
ONE SHORT DAY, IN THE EMERALD CITY...

**Peter**: (_with a smile_) I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!

**Citizens**:  
ONE SHORT DAY, IN THE EMERALD CITY!!!...

(_The two board the train and we fade out. Fade in on New York City, called "The Emerald City" because of the extensive use of the mineral in its building structures. Peter and Gabriel get out and gawk at the buildings in the huge city._)

**Ozians**:  
ONE SHORT DAY, IN THE EMERALD CITY!  
ONE SHORT DAY, FULL OF SO MUCH TO DO  
EVER WAY THAT YOU LOOK AT THE CITY,  
THERE'S SOMETHING EXQUISITE  
YOU'LL WANT TO VISIT  
BEFORE THE DAY'S THROUGH!

**Gabriel**:  
THERE ARE BUILDINGS TALL AS REDWOOD TREES!

**Peter**:  
(_flipping his bangs_) HAIR SALONS!

**Gabriel**:  
AND LIBRARIES!

**Peter**: Palaces!

**Gabriel**: Museums!

**Both**:  
A HUNDRED STRONG!  
THERE ARE WONDERS LIKE I'VE NEVER SEEN!

**Peter**: It's all grand!

**Gabriel**: And it's all green!

**Both**:  
I THINK WE'VE FOUND THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG!  
I WANNA BE IN THIS HOI POLLOI;

**Gabriel**:  
SO I'LL BE BACK FOR GOOD SOMEDAY,

**Peter**:  
TO MAKE MY LIFE AND MAKE MY WAY,

**Both**:  
BUT FOR TODAY WE'LL WANDER AND ENJOY!

**Ozians**:  
ONE SHORT DAY IN THE EMERALD CITY!  
ONE SHORT DAY TO HAVE A LIFETIME OF FUN!  
ONE SHORT DAY,

**Both**:  
AND WE'RE WARNING THE CITY :  
NOW THAT WE'RE IN HERE, YOU'LL KNOW WE'VE BEEN HERE  
BEFORE WE ARE DONE!

**Peter**: (_looking around_) All the hustle and bustle! Gabriel...(_shaking him_) Gabe? C'mon, we have to find this biotech firm!

**Gabriel**: (_content_) I want to remember this moment, always. Nobody's pointing, nobody's staring. For the first time, I'm somewhere that I belong.

**Peter**: (_with a smile_) You look like...you're glowing.

(_They eventually find the lobby of a building labeled "Pinehearst." The lights dim and a group of people, led by a tall blonde woman, come out._)

**Pinehearst Chorus**:  
WHO'S THE MAGE  
WHO'S MAJOR ITINERARY IS  
MAKING ALL OZ MERRIER?  
WHO'S THE SAGE  
WHO SAGELY  
SAILED IN TO SAVE OUR POSTERIORS?  
WHO'S ENTHUSE FOR HOT AIR BALLOONING  
HAS ALL OF US HONEYMOONING?  
OOOOOOHHH  
ISN'T HE WONDERFUL?  
OUR WONDERFUL WIZARD?

**Both: / Chorus:**  
ONE SHORT DAY / WHO'S THE MAGE WHOSE MAJOR  
IN THE EMERALD CITY! / ITINERARY IS MAKING ALL OZ MERRIER?  
ONE SHORT DAY / WHO'S THE SAGE WHO SAGELY  
TO HAVE A LIFETIME OF FUN! / SAILED INTO SAVE OUR POSTERIORS?

**All:**  
WHAT A WAY TO BE SEEING THE CITY!

**Both:**  
WHERE SO MANY ROAM TO...  
WE'LL CALL IT HOME TOO,  
AND THEN JUST LIKE NOW WE CAN SAY:  
WE'RE JUST TWO FRIENDS,

**Gabriel:**  
TWO GOOD FRIENDS...

**Peter:**  
(_with a big smile_) TWO BEST FRIENDS...

**All:**  
SHARING ONE WONDERFUL,  
ONE SHORT...

**Tracy**: (_touching her Bluetooth_) The Wizard will see you now!

**All:**  
DAY!!!

(_Tracy leads Peter and Gabriel back into the main office._)

* * *

**A/N**: I really like this song. I listened to it a lot when I myself visited New York. It just fits. Next up, we meet the Wizard! Who could it be?


	16. Scene XV: A Sentimental Man

**A/N**: The conspiracy grows! And why would the non-ability-having public think having an ability meant you were a huge floating head?? Who knows! Or maybe Parks and Recreation was right: "I hate the public. The public is stupid."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_Gabriel and Peter enter the office. A large head is on the opposite side. It speaks, voice booming and filling the building._)

**Wizard**: I am The Wizard of Oz, the great and terrible! Who are you and why do you seek me?

**Peter**: (_whispering_ _as Gabriel stands dumbstruck_) Say something!

**Gabriel**: Uh...Gabriel Gray, your wizardness!

**Wizard**: (_in a normal voice_) Oh, is that you Gabriel? I didn't realize!

(_A man climbs out of the side of the head. He's a tall Italian man with gray hair dressed in a fine suit._)

**Wizard**: I hope I didn't startle you, it's so hard to make out peoples' faces all the way back there. You can call me Arthur. So, let's see...which is which? Gabriel! (_He takes Gabriel's hands._) And you must be –

**Peter**: Peter Petrelli. It's an honor to meet you, sir.

(_Gabriel slowly walks forward and touches the Wizard mask._)

**Arthur**: (_chuckling_) I know. It's a bit much, isn't it? But people expect this sort of thing...especially the ones without abilities. You have to give the people what they want. The thing is, I hardly ever let people meet the real me, but with this being a special occasion...

**Gabriel**: (_turning back with a smile_) I'm so happy to finally meet you.

**Arthur**: Well, that's good. Because that's what I love best: making people happy!  
I AM A SENTIMENTAL MAN  
WHO ALWAYS LONGED TO BE A FATHER.  
THAT'S WHY I DO THE BEST I CAN  
TO TREAT EACH CITIZEN OF OZ AS SON  
OR DAUGHTER.  
SO GABRIEL, I'D LIKE TO RAISE YOU HIGH,  
'CAUSE I THINK EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO FLY!  
AND HELPING YOU WITH YOUR ASCENT  
ALLOWS ME TO FEEL SO PARENTAL;  
FOR I AM  
A SENTIMENTAL...MAN!

**Gabriel**: Well, I'm here - (_he looks at Peter_) we're here to alert you that something bad is happening –

**Arthur**: (_chuckling_) Please, I'm the Wizard of Oz. I already know why you've come.

**Gabriel & Peter**: Oooh.

**Arthur**: (_considering_) Of course, you must prove yourself...

**Peter**: Prove yourself, prove yourself.

**Gabriel**: But how?

**Arthur**: Oh, I don't know.  
SOME SORT OF GESTURE  
MOSTLY FOR SHOW  
SOMETHING TO TEST YOUR ADEPTNESS..  
(_seeming to realize_) I know! Madame, the book!

(_Alice enters, carrying an old book._)

**Peter**: (_slightly confused_) Madame Shaw...

**Alice**: Actually I'm her twin sister –

**Gabriel**: Alice.

**Arthur**: (_smiling_) Yes, Gabriel, I believe you're well acquainted with my new Press Secretary.

**Gabriel**: Press Secretary? I thought you just delivered things.

**Alice**: Oh, yes dear, I've risen up in the world. You'll find that Arthur is a very generous man. If you do something for him, he'll do much for you. (_Peter looks grossed out_)

**Gabriel**: What do you want me to do?

**Arthur**: (_he snaps his fingers toward the door_) Well, this is my assistant, Westley.

(_A young boy with shaggy brown hair walks in, dressed in a fine tuxedo. He looks exasperated._)

**West**: It's just West, sir.

**Arthur**: Yes, well anyway, he looks so longingly at the birds every morning....

**Alice**: So Arthur was thinking, perhaps, if he had a flying ability...

**Peter**: (_noticing the book in Alice's hands_) Is that Activating Evolution?

**Alice**: Yes, the ancient book of all known abilities. (_She hands it to Gabriel._)

**Peter**: (_whispering_) Can I touch it?

**Alice**: No!

**Gabriel**: (_as he starts to read it_) What funny writing...

**Alice**: Well it's a lost language. The lost language of ability creation, which I believe my sister has been teaching you.

**Arthur**: It's kind of a recipe book for change.

**Alice**: And only somebody with your ability of knowing how things work would be able to use it to create an ability in someone.

**Gabriel**: AHVEN, TATEY, AVEN TATEY AVEN...

**Arthur**: (_as Gabriel continues chanting_) Oh, Westley, what an experience you are about to have! (_West just rolls his eyes._)

**Gabriel**: AH MAY AH TAY ATUM

**Arthur**: SINCE ONCE I HAD MY OWN DAY IN THE SKY...

**Gabriel**: AH MAY AH TAH TAY MAY TU SE SAY TA!

**Arthur**: I KNOW EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO FLY!

(_West lets out a pained scream. He falls to the ground, spasming._)

**Gabriel**: What happened? Is something wrong?

**Alice**: No, just a transition, dearie.

**Gabriel**: (_starting to panic_) No, stop, you're hurting him!

**Arthur**: He's actually done it!

(_West manages to get to one knee. Suddenly, he begins to float up off of the ground. Peter gasps in surprise. Arthur and Alice grin in delight._)

**Gabriel**: NO! That's not natural! Quick, how do I reverse it?

**Alice**: You can't!

**Gabriel**: What?!

**Alice**: You can't! Ability creation is irreversible! I knew he had the power, my sister was right!

**Gabriel**: Your sister!? You planned all this?

**Alice**: Well, you benefit too, dearie! You benefit, too.

**Arthur**: And this is only the beginning! There's so many abilities to see. Like my associate Daphne, who always longed to run like the wind...

**Alice**: (_giddy_) And won't they make perfect spies?

**Gabriel**: (_outraged_) Spies?!

**Arthur**: (_backpedaling_) You're right, that's a harsh word...how about scouts? That's what they'll be really. They'll go all around Oz! Report any subversive Synthetic activity.

**Gabriel**: You can't use this book at all, can you!? That's why you need cages and spies. You have no real power!

**Arthur**: Exactly... that's why I need you. Don't you see? The world is your oyster, now! You have so many...opportunities. You both do.

**Peter**: Thank you, your wizardness.

**Arthur**:  
SINCE ONCE I HAD MY OWN DAY IN THE SKY  
I KNOW EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO...

**Gabriel**: NO!

(_He thrusts a hand out, sending Arthur and Alice flying back. West drops to the floor and looks at him in anger. Gabriel gasps in fear._)

**Gabriel**: What have I done? (_He runs off, the book in his hand._)

**Alice**: Gabriel!

**Peter**: Gabe! I am so sorry, your wizardship. I'll fetch him back! Gabe, wait! (_He runs after his friend._)

**Arthur**: (_getting to his feet_) We must get him back. He knows too much.

**Alice**: Don't worry! I'll handle it.

(_Arthur gets back in the head. He speaks again with a powerful voice._)

**Arthur**: Guards, guards! (_Tracy and many guards run in_) There is a fugitive loose in the building! Find him, capture him, and bring him to me!

**Tracy**: Yes your wizardness! (_They leave quickly_)

* * *

**A/N**: Westley was just too awesome to not use. Because, let's be honest, if you had a butler/assistant, he'd need a fancy pants name. But now...I wonder how Gabriel might learn to fly?


	17. Scene XVI: Defying Gravity

**A/N**: The second of two longer scenes, and probably the most awesome of the whole play. I really like the middle part. And since Gabriel hasn't used his "other" name yet, Alice couldn't use it at the press conference. So she tries to be dramatic instead. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_Peter chases Gabriel up a staircase._)

**Peter**: Gabe, wait! Where are you going?

(_They emerge onto the roof of the building._)

**Gabriel**: Oh no! There are no more stairs!

**Peter**: Gabriel, listen to me...

**Gabriel**: (_ignoring him_) I have to barricade the door! (_He turns and lifts a huge metal container with his telekinesis, throwing it in front of the door._)

**Peter**: Gabriel, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle?!  
(_bursting with anger_) I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW!  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY HOW YOU'VE HURT YOUR CAUSE FOREVER,  
I HOPE YOU THINK YOU'RE CLEVER!!

**Gabriel**:  
(_rounding on him_) I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY TOO!  
I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD HOW YOU WOULD GROVEL IN SUBMISSION  
TO FEED YOUR OWN AMBITION!

**Both**:  
(_severely angry_) SO THOUGH I CAN'T IMAGINE HOW,  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY  
RIGHT...NOW!...

(_Down in the lobby, Alice is holding a press conference, being broadcast on speakers._)

**Alice**: Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy that must be found and captured: Gabriel Gray! Believe nothing he says. He is evil! Responsible for the mutilation of a poor, innocent boy! He gave the boy an unnatural ability! An ability to take for himself, like the many people he's already killed for their abilities!! Like this one eyewitness account...(_reading_) "He seems to appear out of nowhere. And just as quickly he's gone. Like some demon. Like what the Japanese call _okage_"...(_she pauses dramatically_) "Boogeyman!!"

(_Peter looks at Gabriel with concern._)

**Peter**: Don't be afraid...

**Gabriel**: (_with strength_) I'm not... it's the Wizard who should be afraid... of me!

**Peter**: Gabe, just say you're sorry before it's too late.  
(_desperately_) YOU CAN STILL BE WITH THE WIZARD,  
WHAT YOU'VE WORKED AND WAITED FOR.  
YOU CAN HAVE ALL YOU EVER WANTED...

**Gabriel**: I know...  
BUT I DON'T WANT IT...  
NO, I _CAN'T_ WANT IT  
ANYMORE...

(_Peter looks at him curiously. Gabriel walks to the edge of the roof and looks out over the city._)

SOMETHING HAS CHANGED WITHIN ME.  
SOMETHING IS NOT THE SAME.  
I'M THROUGH WITH PLAYING BY THE RULES  
OF SOMEONE ELSE'S GAME!  
TOO LATE FOR SECOND GUESSING,  
TOO LATE TO GO BACK TO SLEEP.  
IT'S TIME TO TRUST MY INSTINCTS,  
CLOSE MY EYES...  
AND LEAP...

(_He goes as if to take a step off the roof. Peter runs to him with a strangled cry, but Gabriel turns back with a smile._)

IT'S TIME TO TRY DEFYING GRAVITY.  
I THINK I'LL TRY DEFYING GRAVITY.  
AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWN.

**Peter**:  
(_concerned_) CAN'T I MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND  
YOU'RE HAVING DELUSIONS OF GRANDEUR?

**Gabriel**:  
(_with growing power_) I'M THROUGH EXCEPTING LIMITS  
'CAUSE SOMEONE SAYS THEY'RE SO.  
SOME THINGS I CANNOT CHANGE,  
BUT 'TILL I TRY, I'LL NEVER KNOW!  
TOO LONG I'VE BEEN AFRAID OF  
LOSING LOVE I GUESS I'D LOST.  
WELL IF THAT'S LOVE,  
IT COMES AT MUCH TOO HIGH A COST!  
I'D SOONER BUY DEFYING GRAVITY!  
KISS ME GOODBYE, I'M DEFYING GRAVITY,  
AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWN!

(_The guards bang on the door._)

**Guard**: Open this door, in the name of his supreme Ozness!

**Gabriel**: (_closing his eyes and pointing to himself_) Ah May Ah Tay Ah Tum Ditum...

**Peter**: (_as Gabriel continues chanting_) What are you doing?! Stop it! That's what started all this in the first place... that hideous flying spell! STOP!!!

(_Gabriel stops chanting._)

**Peter**: Well...can you...?

(_Gabriel looks down and floats off the ground a tiny bit. Peter gasps, but Gabriel falls back to the ground, shaking his head in disappointment._)

**Gabriel**: It's just the telekinesis. Maybe I can't give an ability to myself when I already have one...

**Peter**: I guess you're not as powerful as you think you are...

(_The guards bang on the door once again. The container budges slightly, so Gabriel raises a hand to push it back against the door._)

**Voice**: Don't move!

(_Gabriel slowly turns back to see West floating up over the edge of the building, a gun trained on him._)

**Gabriel**: West –

**West**: Shut up! You did this to me! Gave me...this! And now I'm going to take you down myself!

(_He fires a bullet at Gabriel. The bullet zooms toward it target, but suddenly freezes about two inches from Gabriel's forehead. West gasps as Gabriel smirks._

_Suddenly, the bullet zooms back and hits West in chest. He cries out in pain and begins to fall to the ground. Gabriel catches him with his telekinesis and brings him onto the roof, gently putting his body down. He kneels above the boy, studying his forehead._)

**Gabriel**: We have to get out of here...we'll have to fly...

**Peter**: (_confused_) What?

**Gabriel**: You already have his power, and I can...get it...(_going to his friend_) Peter...Come with me...think of what we could do...together.

UNLIMITED,  
TOGETHER WE'RE UNLIMITED.  
TOGETHER WE'LL BE THE GREATEST TEAM THERE'S EVER BEEN, PETER.  
DREAMS THE WAY WE PLANNED 'EM.

**Peter**:  
IF WE WORK IN TANDEM,

**Both**:  
THERE'S NO FIGHT WE CANNOT WIN!  
JUST YOU AND I DEFYING GRAVITY!  
WITH YOU AND I DEFYING GRAVITY,

**Gabriel**:  
THEY'LL NEVER BRING US DOWN!  
(_He steps back and grins_) Well, are you coming?

(_Peter steps forward, then stops. He looks back toward the door, a guilty look on his face. Gabriel seems to understand and turns back to West. He slowly raises a trembling arm. His finger shakes as he points at West's forehead._)

**Peter**: Gabe, you're trembling...(_Gabriel's watch falls off_) Here, put this back on...(_He puts the watch back on Gabriel's wrist._) There you go...(_He reads the watch_) Sylar.

I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY...  
NOW THAT YOU'RE CHOOSING THIS.

**Gabriel**: You too.  
I HOPE IT BRINGS YOU BLISS.

**Both**:  
I REALLY HOPE YOU GET IT,  
AND YOU DON'T LIVE TO REGRET IT.  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY IN THE END!  
I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY...  
MY...FRIEND...

(_There's a crunch of the door breaking. Peter moves quickly toward it._)

**Peter**: Do it quickly, Gabe.

(_The huge container suddenly turns to ice, then shatters. Tracy and a bunch of guards run up onto the roof._)

**Tracy**: There he is! Don't let him get away! (_She grabs Peter_)

**Peter**: What the hell?! Let go of me! Do you hear me? Let go!

**Guard**: Miss Strauss, there's a body here!

(_Tracy pulls Peter over to see West's body, now with his head cut open and brain removed, lying on the roof. On the unit behind it, written in blood, are the words "I AM SYLAR"_.

_Tracy gags and turns away. From behind the unit, a dark shape shoots up to float above the guards. Tracy angrily turns back to Peter._)

**Tracy**: You!

**Gabriel**: It's not him. He has nothing to do with. I'm the one you want. It's me. Hahahahaha! It's me! Up here! It's me!

(_The guards begin to open fire on Gabriel, but he puts a hand out and all of the bullets stop several feet away. Gabriel grins and drops them, raising his arms in triumph._)

**Gabriel**:  
SO IF YOU CARE TO FIND ME,  
LOOK TO THE WESTERN SKY! (_Peter rolls his eyes at the pun_)  
AS SOMEONE TOLD ME LATELY,  
EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO FLY!  
AND IF I'M FLYING SOLO,  
AT LEAST I'M FLYING FREE!  
TO THOSE WHO'D GROUND ME,  
TAKE A MESSAGE BACK FROM ME!

(_He points a finger at the guards, causing them to yell and scatter._)

TELL THEM HOW I AM DEFYING GRAVITY!!!  
I'M FLYING HIGH, DEFYING GRAVITY!!!  
AND SOON I'LL MATCH THEM IN RENOWN!...

(_He lowers his hand, looking at them intensely._)

AND NOBODY IN ALL OF OZ,  
NO WIZARD THAT THERE IS OR WAS,  
IS EVER GONNA BRING...  
ME...  
DOWN!!!

**Peter**: (_calling out_) I hope you're happy!

**Ozians**:  
(_noticing him_) LOOK AT HIM, HE'S WICKED  
GET HIM!!!

**Gabriel**: (_floating higher_) BRING ME DOWN!!!!

**Ozians**: NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!  
SO WE'VE GOT TO BRING HIM...

**Gabriel**: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

**Ozians**: DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(_Gabriel grins and zooms off into the sky. Everything slams to black._)

* * *

**A/N**: WOO! Now for the act break. No, I don't think he could use telekinesis to fly long distances, or do much more than float, which is why he killed West. So West haters rejoice!


	18. Entr'Acte: The New Company

**A/N**: Your challenge for this chapter is to figure out what Academy Award nominated movie I got "entr'acte" from.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait!"

Matt was pulled out of Sylar's mind by somebody shaking his shoulder. He looked to see Peter was the one with the tight grip on him. Claire, Nathan, Noah, and Angela were all staring at him in various states of anger and confusion. "What?"

Peter, with an outraged look, said "I'm a girl!?" "Peter, we're both girls," responded Nathan, equally annoyed. Claire laughed. "And I'm a guy. It's no big deal."

Matt was confused. "How'd you know?" Peter answered, "Oh, I replicated your ability, and showed the rest of them what Sylar was seeing in his mind." Matt sighed. "Right. Well – " "And anyway, me and Claire? That would…never happen! She's my niece!" Peter added, being sure to take a step away from the young girl. A guilty look passed over both of their faces, but no one else noticed.

Angela gave Matt one of her famous hard stares. "And I have to be the villain?" "Well, one of them. I have a feeling Arthur's going to get what's coming to him…" Matt turned to Noah and smirked. "At least I didn't make it you." Noah's only response was to roll his eyes. "No, I just barely get to be in it at all."

Nathan cleared his throat. "Anyway, while you were busy doing that, I talked to the President. Everything from Building 26 is going to be shut down. The money and supplies will be used to start a new company, one to find and help people with abilities instead of imprisoning them. And I know of some land in New York that just became available…"

Everyone laughed. "So we'll bring him in, then?" Noah asked, gesturing to the still-unconscious Sylar (who now appeared defiant and angry). Nathan nodded. So Matt said "All right, I'll finish on the way…" before heading back into Sylar's mind.

* * *

**A/N**: And for a piece of trivia, see if you can guess what my first Heroes ship was. (Before other information came to light, of course.)


	19. Scene I: Thank Goodness

**A/N**: Thanks to my reviewers! I always appreciate hearing from you (even if a lot more people are reading this than are reviewing it!). I'm sorry this chapter has taken a little longer to get out, but I try to make up for it by it being a longer one. And special thanks to _queenoftheoutlands_, a great buddy for discussing Heroes and someone from whom I may have borrowed some lyrics. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_We fade in on an outdoor press conference in New York City. A large crowd is waiting for someone to take the stage. Many people from Pinehearst and The Company are in attendance._)

**Ozians: **  
EVERY DAY THE WICKED!  
EVERY DAY THE TERROR GROWS!  
ALL OF OZ IS EVER ON ALERT!  
THAT'S THE WAY WITH WICKED -  
SPREADING FEAR WHERE E'ER HE GOES,  
SEEKING OUT NEW VICTIMS HE CAN HURT!

**Tracy:**  
LIKE SOME TERRIBLE DARK BLIZZARD,  
THROUGHOUT THE LAND HE FLIES!

**Flint:**  
DEFAMING OUR POOR WIZARD

**Ozians:**  
WITH HIS CALUMNIES AND LIES!  
HE LIES!  
SAVE US FROM THE WICKED!  
SHIELD US SO WE WON'T BE HEXED!  
GIVE US WARNING,  
WHERE WILL HE STRIKE NEXT?  
WHERE WILL HE STRIKE NEXT?  
WHERE WILL HE STRIKE NEXT?!

(_Peter, Claire, Noah, and Alice appear on-stage at the podium._)

**Peter:** Fellow Ozians, as terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day...and celebrate!  
OH WHAT A CELEBRATION WE'LL HAVE TODAY!

**Ozians: **  
THANK GOODNESS!

**Peter:**  
LET'S HAVE A CELEBRATION THE PETER WAY!

**Ozians:**  
THANK GOODNESS!

**Alice: **  
FINALLY A DAY THAT'S TOTALLY SYLAR FREE,

**All:**  
WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
THANK GOODNESS!

**Alice:** And so it was with great pleasure that I announce the merger between Pinehearst and...(_to Noah_) what was your company called again? (_Noah just smirks_) No matter. And thank goodness for you, Peter, and your beautiful girlfriend, our new head agent. (_to Claire_) Now you've been at the forefront of the hunt for Sylar, haven't you?

**Claire:** Yes, but I don't like to think of him as just Sylar. He's still Gabriel, somewhere in there.

**Alice:** (_ignoring her_) How does it feel?

**Claire:** Frustrating... but I became head agent to find him, and I will keep searching!

**Alice:** No, being engaged! (_Peter looks like a secret got out_)

**Ozians:** Congratulations!

**Claire:** (t_o Peter, confused_) Engaged?

**Peter**: Yes Claire. I was thinking, with the merger and everything, it was time. So...(_he gets to one knee and produces a ring from his jacket_) Will you marry me?

(_Claire looks around at the expectant faces. She quickly turns back with a fake smile._)

**Claire**: Yes, of course I will.

(_Peter jumps to his feet and kisses her. Everyone claps. Peter slides the ring onto her finger._)

**Peter:** Surprised?

**Claire:** (_with some annoyance_) Yes!

**Peter:** Good, we hoped you'd be...the Wizard and I!

YES, WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER,  
(_at Claire, expectantly_) RIGHT, DEAR?  
COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
RIGHT HERE.  
LOOK WHAT WE'VE GOT:  
A FAIRY TALE PLOT,  
OUR VERY OWN HAPPY ENDING.  
WHERE WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER,  
TRUE, DEAR?  
COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
(_to the crowd_) AND WE'RE HAPPY TO SHARE OUR ENDING VICARIOUSLY  
WITH ALL OF YOU!  
SHE COULDN'T LOOK LOVELIER,  
I COULDN'T BE HUMBLER,  
WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER,  
BECAUSE HAPPY IS WHAT HAPPENS  
WHEN ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE...

**Alice:** And Peter, dear, we're happy for you! As Press Secretary, I have striven to ensure that all of Oz knows the story of your bravery! How I vividly remember...

THE DAY YOU WERE FIRST SUMMONED  
TO AN AUDIENCE WITH OZ,  
AND ALTHOUGH HE WOULD NOT TELL YOU WHY INITIALLY,  
WHEN YOU BOWED BEFORE HIS THRONE,  
HE DECREED YOU'D HENCE BE KNOWN  
AS PETER THE GOOD  
OFFICIALLY!

**Claire:** That's not how you described it to me.

**Peter:** Oh no, not exactly, but...(_whispering_) we'll talk about it later.

**Alice:** (_continuing_)  
THEN WITH A JEALOUS SQUEAL,  
SYLAR BURST FROM CONCEALMENT,  
WHERE HE HAD BEEN LURKING  
SURREPTITIOUSLY!

(_The crowd gasps and begins talking amongst themselves._)

**Daphne:**  
I HEAR HE HAS AN EXTRA SENSE THAT ALWAYS REMAINS AWAKE!

**Flint: **  
I HEAR THAT HE CAN SHED HIS SKIN AS EASILY AS A SNAKE!

**Tracy:**  
I HEAR SOME REBEL SYNTHETICS ARE GIVING HIM FOOD TO HELP HIM!

**The Haitian:**  
I HEAR HIS SOUL IS SO UNCLEAN, HOLY WATER CAN MELT HIM!

**Claire:** (_shocked_) What?

**Ozians:**  
MELT HIM!  
PLEASE SOMEBODY GO AND MELT HIM!

**Claire:** Do you hear that?! Water will melt him? People are so empty-headed they'll believe anything!

**Peter:** Excuse me just a second!

(_He pulls Claire aside to talk._)

**Claire:** (_angrily_) I can't just stand here grinning pretending to go along with all of this!

**Peter:** Do you think I like to hear them say those awful things about him? I hate it!

**Claire:** Then what are we doing here? Let's go, let's get out of here!

**Peter:** (_looking at the crowd_) We can't leave now, not when people are looking to us to raise their spirits.

**Claire:** You can't leave, because you can't resist this. And that's the truth.

**Peter:** Maybe I can't. Is that so wrong? Who could?

**Claire:** (_her eyes narrowing_) You know who could. Who has.

**Peter:** Claire, I miss him too, but we can't just stop living. No one has searched harder for him than you. But don't you see? He doesn't want to be found. We have to face it.

**Claire:** You're right. (_She sighs_) I'm sorry, you're right. And if it's going to make you happy, of course I'll marry you.

**Peter:** (_expectantly_) But it'll make you happy too, right?

**Claire:** (_with another fake smile_) You know me...I'm always happy. (_She turns and strides off the stage._)

**Peter:** Claire! (_He notices Noah approaching, so he turns back to call after her_) Thanks plenty dearest! She's gone to fetch me a refreshment, she's so thoughtful that way!

THAT'S WHY...  
I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER.  
(_sadly_) NO, I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER,  
THOUGH IT IS I ADMIT, THE TINIEST BIT  
UNLIKE I ANTICIPATED.  
BUT I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER  
SIMPLY COULDN'T BE HAPPIER...  
(_He chuckles_) Well, not simply...  
'CAUSE GETTING YOUR DREAMS, IT'S STRANGE BUT IT SEEMS  
A LITTLE, WELL, COMPLICATED...  
THERE'S A KIND OF A SORT OF...COST  
THERE'S A COUPLE OF THINGS GET...LOST...  
THERE ARE BRIDGES YOU CROSSED YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU CROSSED UNTIL YOU'VE CROSSED!  
(_He looks into the distance_) AND IF THAT JOY THAT THRILL  
DOESN'T THRILL LIKE YOU THINK IT WILL...  
STILL...(_he looks back at everyone_) WITH THIS PERFECT FINALE,  
THE CHEERS AND THE BALLYHOO,  
WHO WOULDN'T BE HAPPIER?  
(_convincing himself_) SO...I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER,  
BECAUSE HAPPY IS WHAT HAPPENS  
WHEN ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE...  
(_earnestly asking_) Well, isn't it?  
HAPPY IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOUR DREAMS COME...  
TRUE!!!!

(_He rejoins everyone at the podium._)

**Ozians:** WE LOVE YOU PETER, IF WE MAY BE SO FRANK!

**Peter:** THANK GOODNESS!

**Ozians:**  
FOR ALL THIS JOY WE KNOW WHO WE'VE GOT TO THANK!  
THANK GOODNESS!  
THAT MEANS THE WIZARD, PETER...

**Peter:** AND FIANCÉE!

**Ozians:**  
THEY COULDN'T BE GOODLIER!  
HE COULDN'T BE HANDSOMER!  
WE COULDN'T BE LUCKIER!

**Peter**: I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER!!!

**Ozians:** THANK GOODNESS!!!

**Peter:** TODAY!!!!

**Ozians:** THANK GOODNESS FOR TODAY!

* * *

**A/N**: Again, with Peter being a guy and Claire a girl, their lines of "lovelier" and "handsomer" just got switched. And yes, that is the first appearance of The Haitian. He's Noah's partner and might just have a larger role coming up. If you've seen Heroes, you know why!


	20. Scene II: The Wicked Man Of The East

**A/N**: And another long chapter! With the song that was left off of the soundtrack, so I had to search the videos online to understand how it goes. There's no magic shoes (only magic people!) here, so I had to figure another way. It's kind of obvious and maybe a bit silly, but it works. And Nathan's actions as a political figure do seem familiar, don't they?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_Open on the governor's house in New Jersey. Elle wheels Nathan into the parlor, handing him a glass of scotch._)

**Elle**: Will that be all, sir?

**Nathan**: Sir? I've asked you to call me Nathan, remember?

**Elle**: Yes, sir. (_She quickly exits._)

**Nathan**: Elle...

(_Sylar's voice is heard._)

**Sylar**: Well, it seems the favored only get more favored (_Nathan gasps in fright_), while the hated just get more so.

(_Nathan is scared and confused. Sylar emerges from the shadows._)

**Sylar**: I'm sorry. Did I scare you? I seem to have that effect on people. (_He tries a smile_) It's good to see you.

**Nathan**: What are you doing here?

**Sylar**: (_smirking_) Well, there's no place like home. (_going to Nathan_) I never thought I'd hear myself say this but I need father's help. I need him to stand with me.

**Nathan**: (_looking down_) That's impossible.

**Sylar**: (_desperate_) No, no it's not. Not if you ask him. You know he'll listen to you.

**Nathan**: Father's dead.

**Sylar**: (_surprised_) What?

**Nathan**: He's dead. I'm the governor now...(_Sylar goes off to think_) Well what did you expect? After he learned what you'd done, how you'd disgraced us again, he died...of shame. Embarrassed to death.

**Sylar**: (_resolving_) Good, I'm glad. It's better this way.

**Nathan**: (_angry_) That's a wicked thing to say.

**Sylar**: No, it's true. Because now it's just us. (_He goes to Nathan again_) You can help me and together we can...

**Nathan**: Gabriel, shut up! First of all, I can't harbor a fugitive, I'm an elected official! (_He considers_) Well...kind of. And why should I help you? You fly around this country, trying to rescue these people with unnatural abilities that you've never even met, and not once have you ever thought to use your powers to rescue me!  
(_getting angry_) ALL OF MY LIFE I'VE DEPENDED ON YOU,  
HOW DO YOU THINK THAT FEELS?  
ALL OF MY LIFE I'VE DEPENDED ON YOU  
AND THIS HIDEOUS CHAIR WITH WHEELS!  
SCROUNGING FOR SCRAPS OF PITY TO PICK UP  
AND LONGING TO KICK UP  
MY HEELS...

**Sylar**: Nathan, there isn't a spell for everything! The power is mysterious. It's not like coddling up a pair of...(_He gets an idea_) Wait. (_He takes Activating Evolution out of his bag._) Of course, I need someone –

**Voice**: Nathan?

(_An older man, with white hair and a beard, walks into the parlor._)

**Nathan**: Gabriel, I'm supposed to have a meeting right now. You remember Mr. Linderman, Dad's friend.

**Sylar**: Of course.

**Linderman**: Gabriel? Don't you mean "Sylar" now? I've heard about him! He's a murderer! I'm calling the police!

**Nathan**: And I suppose you're a completely innocent man?

(_Linderman seems to consider this. Meanwhile, Sylar has been chanting under his breath, pointing at him._)

**Nathan**: What are you doing?

**Linderman**: What is that? (_He twitches_) Ah! My hands! It feels like...like they're on fire! What have you done to me???

(_He falls to the ground. Nathan wheels himself over and extends his hand to help him up. Linderman takes it and Nathan twitches as if shocked._)

**Nathan**: What was that?

**Linderman**: I don't know. (_to Sylar_) What did you do?

**Nathan**: Wait...I think...

(_He shakily gets to his feet. Sylar and Linderman gasp, but Nathan immediately topples over. Sylar goes to help him up._)

**Nathan**: No, don't help me. (_He stands again._)

**Sylar**: (_overflowing with excitement_) Oh, Nathan, at last...  
I'VE DONE WHAT LONG AGO I SHOULD,  
AND FINALLY FROM THIS POWER SOMETHING GOOD;  
FINALLY SOMETHING GOOD...

**Nathan**: Mr. Linderman, we'll have to reschedule. (_Linderman nods and leaves quickly_) Elle! Elle! Come quickly!

**Sylar**: Elle?

**Nathan**: Elle! Come here!

**Sylar**: No! Nathan, listen, nobody is supposed to know I'm here!

(_Nathan sits back in the wheelchair. Sylar goes to leave but Elle enters._)

**Elle**: Yes, what is it, sir? (_She stops dead upon seeing Sylar_)

**Sylar**: Elle...

**Elle**: What are you doing here? (_She conjures sparks in her hands_) You stay back!

**Sylar**: Elle, it's just me, I'm not going to hurt you!

**Elle**: No! You're lying! That's all you ever do! You and your brother! He's as wicked as you are!

**Sylar**: What are you talking about?

**Elle**: I'm talking about my life. The little that's left of it! I'm not free to leave New Jersey, none of us are! Ever since he took power, he's been stripping us of our rights...and taking some in for experimentation! He only kept me out of it to be his personal assistant! And do you know why?

(_Nathan turns back to them. Sylar backs away to give them space._)

**Nathan**: To keep you here, with me. But none of that matters anymore. Look. (_He stands up._)

**Elle**: (_She gasps, then turns to Sylar_) You did this for him?

**Nathan**: For both of us.

**Elle**: Nathan, this changes everything.

**Nathan**: (_smiling_) I know.

**Elle**:  
LISTEN NATHAN...

**Nathan**: Yes?

**Elle**:  
UH NATHAN, SURELY NOW I'LL MATTER LESS TO YOU  
AND YOU WON'T MIND MY LEAVING HERE TONIGHT...

**Nathan**: (_his smile fading_) Leaving?

**Elle**: Yes...  
THAT BALL THAT'S BEING STAGED  
ANNOUNCING PETER IS ENGAGED  
TO CLAIRE...

**Nathan**: (_now getting angry_) Peter?

**Elle**:  
YES NATHAN THAT'S RIGHT!  
I'VE GOT TO GO APPEAL TO HIM,  
EXPRESS THE WAY I FEEL TO HIM.  
Oh, Nathan, I lost my heart to Peter from the moment I first saw him. You know that.

**Nathan**: (_furious_) Lost your heart?  
WELL WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!

**Sylar**: Nathan, let her go...

**Nathan**:  
DID YOU THINK I'D LET YOU LEAVE ME HERE FLAT?

**Elle**: (_conjuring the sparks again_) Don't come any closer!

**Nathan**:  
YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE YOUR ABILITY, I TELL YOU!  
IF I HAVE TO... I HAVE TO...  
(_He sees the book._)  
MAGIC SPELL YOU...  
(_He goes to the book and starts reading from the entry marked "The Haitian"._)

**Sylar**: Nathan, don't!

**Nathan**: Ah...Tum...Tah...Tae...

**Sylar**: (_running over to him_) Nathan, stop!

**Elle**: (_as Nathan continues chanting_) What is he doing?!

**Sylar**: No, Nathan, you don't have my ability!!

**Elle**: (_gasping_) Nathan!

**Nathan**: (_looking up_) Elle! What is it?

**Elle**: My ability....it's...not working...

(_Electricity starts flowing over her body. Elle screams in pain. Nathan and Sylar back away as the electricity starts arcing towards the walls._)

**Nathan**: Gabriel, do something!

**Sylar**: I can't! You can't reverse a spell once it's been cast!

**Nathan**: Well then what will we do!?

(_Elle falls to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain._ _Electricity is flowing around the room._)

**Nathan**: Gabriel, do something! (_turning on him_) This is all your fault! If you hadn't shown me that horrible book –

**Sylar**: The book! (_He goes to it_) I have to find another spell...it's the only thing that might work. Something to conduct the electricity away.

**Nathan**: SAVE HER, PLEASE! JUST SAVE HER!  
MY POOR ELLE, MY SWEET, MY BRAVE HER,  
DON'T LEAVE ME 'TIL MY SORRY LIFE HAS CEASED...

(_Sylar has the book open to the entry marked "Danny Pine." He points at Elle and begins chanting._)

ALL ALONE AND LOVELESS HERE,  
WITH JUST THE MAN IN THE MIRROR.  
JUST HIM AND ME,  
THE WICKED MAN OF THE EAST!  
WE DESERVE EACH OTHER...

(_He looks over to see Sylar injecting something into Elle._)

**Nathan**: What are you doing?

**Sylar**: Kickstarting her new ability with some adrenaline. (_He stands_) I have to go. I have business to attend to in the Emerald City. The Wizard's developed a new formula based on what I can do, it's all my fault.

**Nathan**: A formula!? You're not going to stop that, you're going to find Claire! But it's too late! (_Sylar makes to leave_) Gabriel, wait! Please don't leave me –

**Sylar**: (_He goes to Nathan_) Nathan, I've done everything I could for you...but it has never been enough...and it never will be...I'm sorry. (_He leaves._)

**Nathan**: (_following him to the door_) Gabriel, wait! Gabriel!

(_Elle groans from the floor._)

**Elle**: Where am I? What happened?

**Nathan**: Nothing, Elle, you just fell asleep...and...

(_He turns around and stops. Elle sits up, her skin now covered in something metallic._)

**Nathan**: Oh my God!

**Elle**: What is it, what's wrong? (_She then looks down at her skin and starts breathing rapidly_) No! NO!!

**Nathan**: No, it wasn't me, it was him! I tried to stop him –

(_Elle gets to her feet and screams in a rage. She runs from the room._)

**Nathan**: (_after her_) Elle, please listen! It was Sylar! Elle! It was Sylar!!!

* * *

**A/N**: Nathan's line about "kind of" being elected is meant to imply that he still had a little help winning the election in this universe ;). And I hope you noticed Nathan kept calling him "Gabriel" until the very last line. I liked that. Next up, Sylar tries to stop the formula from being used, and Arthur reappears. Excitement!


	21. Scene III: Wonderful

**A/N**: I apologize this took a little longer to get written. It's been a rough week at work.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_Open on Arthur's office at Pinehearst. A dark shape floats up to the window. With a flick of his fingers, Sylar opens the window from the inside. He floats into the room and starts going through the desk._

_He can't seem to find what he's looking for, so he goes to a filing cabinet. As he does so, another shape emerges from the shadow. It moves quickly and locks the window again._)

**Arthur**: (_in the loud Wizard's voice_) I knew you'd be back.

(_Sylar quickly jumps away from the cabinet and turns to face the window._)

**Arthur**: (_in his regular voice_) Hear me out. I never meant to harm you.

**Sylar**: Well you have, you have harmed me.

**Arthur**: (_stepping forward_) I realize that, and I regret it. Gabriel...

**Sylar**: Shut up! I'm stopping your experimentation with this formula! And don't try to interfere, or call the guards...

**Arthur**: I'm not calling anyone. The truth is...I'm glad to see you again. It gets pretty lonely around here. And I know you must get lonely too.

**Sylar**: You don't know the first thing about me.

**Arthur**: Oh, but I do. I do know you. I can't explain it exactly. You know what I mean? (_taking a seat at his desk_) Gabriel, you've been so strong through all of this, aren't you tired of being the strong one? Wouldn't you like someone to take care of you? Please, help me start again.

**Sylar**: (_hurt_) Don't you think I wish I could? That I could go back to the time when I believed you really were wonderful? The Wonderful Wizard of Oz? Nobody believed in you more than I did.

**Arthur**: Oh, my dear boy...

I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS OR PLANNED IT IN ADVANCE;  
I WAS MERELY BLOWN HERE BY THE WINDS OF CHANCE.  
I NEVER SAW MYSELF AS A SOLOMON OR SOCRATES.  
I KNEW WHO I WAS: ONE OF YOUR...DIME A DOZEN MEDIOCRATES.  
THEN SUDDENLY I'M HERE: RESPECTED, WORSHIPED EVEN,  
JUST BECAUSE THE FOLKS IN OZ NEEDED SOMEONE TO BELIEVE IN.  
DOES IT SURPRISE YOU I GOT HOOKED, AND ALL TOO SOON?  
WHAT CAN I SAY...I GOT CARRIED AWAY,  
AND NOT JUST BY...BALLOON...

(_He gets to his feet, a small smile forming._)

WONDERFUL,  
THEY CALLED ME WONDERFUL.  
SO I SAID, "WONDERFUL? IF YOU INSIST.  
I WILL BE WONDERFUL,"  
AND THEY SAID "WONDERFUL";  
BELIEVE ME, IT'S HARD TO RESIST.

(_He does a little dance around the office._)

'CAUSE IT FEELS WONDERFUL:  
THEY THINK I'M WONDERFUL.  
HEY LOOK WHO'S WONDERFUL:  
THIS CORN-FED HICK!  
WHO SAID IT MIGHT BE KEEN  
TO BUILD A TOWN OF GREEN  
AND A WONDERFUL ROAD OF YELLOW BRICK!

(_He steps toward Sylar._)

See, I never had a family of my own since I was always traveling, and I guess I just wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything.

**Sylar**: So you lied to them?

**Arthur**: Only verbally. Besides, they were the lies they wanted to hear. Gabriel, where I come from we believe all sorts of things that aren't true...we call it history!

A MAN'S CALLED A TRAITOR  
OR LIBERATOR.  
A RICH MAN'S A THIEF  
OR PHILANTHROPIST.  
IS ONE A CRUSADER  
OR RUTHLESS INVADER?  
IT'S ALL IN THE LABEL WHICH IS ABLE TO PERSIST.  
THERE ARE PRECIOUS FEW AT EASE  
WITH MORAL AMBIGUITIES  
SO WE ACT AS THOUGH THEY DON'T EXIST...

(_Sylar rolls his eyes. Arthur steps back, going back behind his desk._)

THEY...CALL...ME...WONDERFUL;  
SO I _AM_ WONDERFUL.  
IN FACT, IT'S SO MUCH WHO I AM, IT'S PART OF MY NAME!  
AND WITH MY HELP YOU CAN BE THE SAME...

(_Sylar looks at him, intrigued._)

AT LONG, LONG LAST RECEIVE YOUR DUE  
LONG OVERDUE.  
GABRIEL, THE MOST CELEBRATED  
ARE THE REHABILITATED.  
THERE'LL BE SUCH A WHOOP-DEE-DOO!  
A CELEBRATION THROUGHOUT OZ,  
THAT'S ALL TO DO WITH YOU!

(_He gestures to the distance, as if revealing the future._)

WONDERFUL, THEY'LL CALL YOU WONDERFUL!

**Sylar**:  
(_daring to smile_) THAT DOES SOUND WONDERFUL!

**Arthur**:  
TRUST ME, IT'S FUN!!!

**Both**:  
WHEN YOU ARE WONDERFUL,  
IT WOULD BE WONDERFUL!  
WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL!

**Arthur**:  
ONE, TWO AND...

(_He goes to put a hand on Sylar's shoulder. But the other man takes a step back, raising a hand._)

**Sylar**:  
Wait!  
I'LL ACCEPT YOUR PROPOSITION.

**Arthur**: (_masking disappointment_) Wonderful!

**Sylar**:  
ON ONE CONDITION.

**Arthur**: Yes?

**Sylar**: Stop the use of the formula. Let everyone go that you've experimented on. I'll...help you from now on.

**Arthur**: (_smiling_) Done.

* * *

**A/N**: Hmmm...why do you think Arthur wanted to touch him? Also, the idea of a singing dancing Arthur is seriously making me giggle.


	22. Scene IV: The Formula Subjects

**A/N**: And now comes an interesting scene, since "The Monkeys" (read: West) were killed by Sylar already. So the people freed are...well, Sylar said it last chapter: formula test subjects. I think you'll recognize the two I specifically mention. And know that I specifically mention them for a reason. They will return. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_Arthur goes to his desk and presses a button. Several panels open in the wall. From one, a tall blonde woman with spiky blonde hair sprints out. She nods at Sylar, then zips out of the room in a blur. Another reveals a man with a beard, who shimmers into sight from invisibility, giving Sylar a grateful gesture before disappearing again. Many other prisoners leave their cells and run from Pinehearst._)

**Sylar**: Go! You're free! You're free, isn't it wonderful?! Go, run! (_He walks toward a cage in the corner, which is covered with a sheet._)

**Arthur**: No! No! Please!

(_Sylar pulls off the cover, revealing Dr. Suresh._)

**Sylar**: (_gasping_) No! It can't be! Doctor Suresh...

**Arthur**: Gabriel, we just couldn't keep letting him speak out...

**Sylar**: (_ignoring him, through the cage wall_) Doctor Suresh, are you all right? Don't be afraid. It's me, Gabriel.

**Mohinder**: Bahhhhh.

**Sylar**: (_losing hope_) Doctor, don't you remember me?

**Mohinder**: Bahhhhh.

**Sylar**: Can't you speak?

**Mohinder**: Bahhhhh.

**Sylar**: No... (_He stands back up, his eyes angry and dangerous_) We have nothing in common. I am nothing like you, and I never will be, and I will fight you until the day I die!!!

(_Sylar goes and unlocks Dr. Suresh's cage. As he does so, Arthur runs and climbs back into the Wizard head. Dr. Suresh exits the cage and bounds out of the room._)

**Arthur**: (_in the Wizard voice_) Guards, guards!!!

(_Claire, Flint, and several other guards run in._)

**Flint**: (_conjuring blue flames on his hands_) Halt!

**Claire**: Are you all right, sir?

**Sylar**: (_seeing her_) Claire!

**Claire**: (_seeing him_) I don't believe it...

**Sylar**: Oh, Claire, thank God. I thought you were –

**Claire**: (_harshly_) Shut up, you...murderer!!!

**Flint**: (_noticing the empty cage_) There's a Goat on the lam, Claire.

**Claire**: Never mind all that. Fetch me...The Haitian.

**Flint**: The Haitian?

**Claire**: He's downstairs somewhere. As quickly as you can.

**Flint**: Yes, ma'am! (_He runs off with the guards._)

**Sylar**: (_trying to reason with her_) Claire...

**Claire**: I said shut up!

**Arthur**: (_running out of the head)_ No! No!

**Claire**: Don't make a sound, _sir_, unless you want all your guests to know the truth about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz...(_turning back, speaking quickly_) Gabriel, I'll find Doctor Suresh later, now let's get out of here.

**Sylar**: Claire, you frightened me. I thought...(_he allows a small smile_) I thought you might have changed.

**Claire**: I have...(_she smiles too_) changed.

(_Peter enters, looking for Claire._)

**Peter**: Claire? What's going on...(_seeing Sylar_) Gabe? Oh, thank God you're alive! (_as he starts to go to him_) Only you shouldn't have come here. If anyone discovers you –

**Claire**: Peter, you should go.

**Peter**: (_taken back_) Claire, what are you –

**Claire**: Please, just go back to the ball.

**Peter**: Your wizardness, she means no disrespect. Please understand! You see, we all went to school together –

**Claire**: (_pulling on his arm_) Gabriel!

**Peter**: Claire, have you misplaced your mind? What are you doing?!

**Claire**: I'm going with him.

**Peter**: What? What are you saying? (_realizing_) You mean all this time...the two of you...behind my back...

**Sylar**: (_desperately_) No, Peter, it wasn't like that!

**Claire**: Actually, it was...but it wasn't...Gabriel, let's go... (_she pulls him to the doorway_) let's go!

(_They both run off._)

**Peter**: (_furious_) Fine, go! You deserve each other...

(_Arthur takes a small bottle from the top drawer of his desk._)

**Arthur**: Here, take some of this, it dulls the pain.

**Peter**: No, thank you.

(_Alice enters, laughing with delight._)

**Alice**: Oh, is it true? Your fiancée has taken him into custody?

**Arthur**: Our new head agent had other plans.

**Alice**: (_fearfully_) You mean Sylar hasn't been captured?

**Arthur**: Quite the contrary. And considering how well he eluded us last time...

**Alice**: Well, we'll just flush him out and force him to show himself.

**Arthur**: But how?

**Peter**: (_almost to himself_) His brother.

**Alice**: What? What did you say?

**Peter**: (_looking up_) Use his brother. Spread a rumor. Make him think his brother is in trouble and he will fly to his side...and you'll have him.

**Arthur**: Exactly so.

**Peter**: Now, if you will excuse me, I have a slight headache. I think I'll lie down. (_He walks out of the room._)

**Alice**: Yes, well...a rumor won't do it. Sylar's too smart for that.

**Arthur**: Far too smart.

**Alice**: (_a smile forming_) Perhaps, a change in the weather...

* * *

**A/N**: *gasp* Foreboding! Also, I haven't actually seen Wicked (not until January!), but this does seem like an awfully quick love forming here, don't you think? Oh well. Next chapter is all song, so it shouldn't take long. (Nice rhyme!)


	23. Scene V: As Long As You're Mine

**A/N**: I got another reviewer! Woohoo! And I'm a Syelle shipper myself, but this will have to do. Poor Peter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_Peter stands on a balcony at Pinehearst. He looks out at a distant forest._)

**Peter**:  
DON'T WISH, DON'T START;  
WISHING ONLY WOUNDS THE HEART...  
THERE'S A GIRL I KNOW, HE LOVES HER SO...  
SHE'S NOT MY...GIRL...

(_He breaks down into tears. Fade out._

_Fade in on the forest. Claire leads Sylar into a small clearing. He stops, a large smile growing on his face._)

**Sylar**:  
KISS ME TOO FIERCELY, HOLD ME TOO TIGHT:  
I NEED HELP BELIEVING YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT.  
MY WILDEST DREAMINGS COULD NOT FORESEE  
LYING BESIDE YOU WITH YOU WANTING ME.  
JUST FOR THIS MOMENT,  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE,  
I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINES.  
AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
IT'S OVER TOO FAST,  
I'LL MAKE EVERY LAST MOMENT LAST.  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...

(_Claire smiles back and goes to him._)

**Claire**:  
MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS, MAYBE I'M WISE:  
YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES.  
SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN UNDER YOUR SPELL,  
AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
IT'S UP THAT I FELL!

**Both**:  
EVERY MOMENT, AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE,  
I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME.

**Claire**:  
THEY SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE  
FOR US AS A PAIR...

**Both**:  
AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW,  
I DON'T CARE!  
JUST FOR THIS MOMENT,  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE,  
COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE!  
BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
UNTIL IT IS THROUGH...  
AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU...  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE!...

(_They step towards each other and embrace. Sylar chuckles to himself._)

**Claire**: What is it?

**Sylar**: It's just...for the first time...(_he steps back to look into her eyes_) I feel...wicked.

(_Claire smiles, and Sylar returns it. He leans in. The two kiss._)

* * *

**A/N**: And let's just assume Claire is at least 18 at this point. Otherwise, ew.


	24. Scene VI: The Tornado

**A/N**: So this chapter is titled "Dorothy Arrives" in the script, but I don't want to reveal who "Dorothy" is yet. I haven't left too many hints yet, but I do know who it's going to be. And I think it's going to be awesome.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

**Sylar**: I just wish...

**Claire**: What?

**Sylar**: That I didn't have my past. That I hadn't killed all those people.

**Claire**: Gabriel –

**Sylar**: (_taking a step away from her_) Don't tell me it doesn't matter, you don't need to lie to me.

**Claire**: It's not lying! It's...uh...it's looking at things another way. (_She walks off, thinking_) Someday, you and Peter will make up and we'll all –

**Sylar**: Wait! Do you see that?

**Claire**: Gabriel, see what?

(_She turns back to see Sylar's eyes covered with white. Claire lets out a surprised gasp._)

**Claire**: Gabriel, what's wrong, what is it?

**Sylar**: It doesn't make any sense...It's a house but it's...it's flying through the sky? And...(_he gasps in fear_) It's in New Jersey! (_His eyes snap back to normal_) I have to go to Nathan!

**Claire**: I'll come with you!

**Sylar**: (_immediately fearful_) No, you mustn't, it's too dangerous!

**Claire**: Well I can't go back to Pinehearst.

**Sylar**: Go to Gray and Sons in the city. It's a watch repair shop, it's where I used to work. You'll be safe there.

**Claire**: (_with a grateful smile_) Thank you, Gabriel.

**Sylar**: We will see each other again, won't we?

**Claire**: Gabriel, we're going to be together always. You can see the future, can't you see that?

(_Sylar smiles and they embrace. Sylar then runs off. Claire watches him go, then glances toward the city before starting to follow after him._)

* * *

**A/N**: Absolutely, a house could still fly through the sky in the Heroes universe. :P


	25. Scene VII: Peter vs Sylar

**A/N**: I really liked writing this chapter. I could really picture the destruction of the tornado and the fight and the standoff at the end. It's a fun one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_Open on what used to be the governor's mansion in New Jersey. There's rubble everywhere from the tornado. The legs of a body are seen sticking out from one of the destroyed parts of the mansion._

_In the foreground, Peter waves goodbye to somebody._)

**Peter**: That's right, you just take that one road, the whole time. (_He turns back_) Oh, I hope they don't get lost. I'm so bad at giving directions.

(_He sees the house and sighs. He picks a few flowers and lays them in front of the house._)

**Peter**: Oh, Nathan.

(_Sylar appears behind him._)

**Sylar**: What a touching display of grief.

**Peter**: (_turning around_) I don't think we have anything further to say to one another.

**Sylar**: I wanted something to remember him by, and all that is left was our father's shoes, and now that wretched little boy has walked off with them. So I'd appreciate some time, alone, to say goodbye to my brother.

(_Peter walks a short distance away as Sylar walks up to the house._)

**Sylar**: (_getting to his knees_) Nathan, please, please, please forgive me...

**Peter**: Gabe...you mustn't blame yourself. It's dreadful, it is, to basically have a house fall on you, but accidents will happen.

**Sylar**: (_standing back up_) You call this an accident?

**Peter**: Yes! Well, maybe not an accident...

**Sylar**: Well, what do you call it?

**Peter**: Well...a regime change. You're still in line to be governor next. All caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate.

**Sylar**: (_losing his temper_) You think cyclones just appear out of the blue? In New Jersey!?

**Peter**: I don't know, I never really...

**Sylar**: No, of course you never! You're too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is!

**Peter**: I'm a public figure, now. People expect me to -

**Sylar**: (_accusing_) Lie?

**Peter**: (_getting angry too_) Be encouraging! And what exactly have you been doing besides flying all around this damn country, helping people with unnatural abilities?

**Sylar**: Oh, flying? I suppose you've forgotten how _you_ even got that one. I'm sure the Wizard has some grand explanation for it, besides my creating it and taking it just to survive.

**Peter**: (_cutting_) Yes, well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?

**Sylar**: Now wait just a minute! I know it may be difficult for that floppy-haired, care-too-much brain of yours to comprehend that someone like _her_ could actually choose someone like _me_, but it's happened!...It's real. (_advancing on him_) And you can use any ability you want, but you can't change it! She never belonged to you, she doesn't love you, and she never did! She loves me!

(_Peter, now furious, punches him in the face. Sylar slowly stands back up._)

**Sylar**: (_with a chuckle_) Feel better now?

**Peter**: Yes, I do.

**Sylar**: Good, so do I.

(_He turns and raises a hand, sending Peter flying back into a wall. Peter gets back to his feet, his eyes blazing. Sylar stands ready._

_At the same moment, they both yell out and jump up, flying towards each other. They crash into each other and fall to the ground, punching at each other, all abilities forgotten. In the meantime, The Haitian, Flint, Tracy, and other guards from Pinehearst show up._)

**Flint**: Halt! In the name of the Wizard!

(_He grabs Sylar, who thrusts a hand out at him, but nothing happens. The Haitian is staring hard at Sylar._)

**Sylar**: Stop! Let me go!

**Peter**: (_as Tracy pulls him away_) Let me go, I almost had him!

**Tracy**: Sorry it took us so long to get here, Peter. (_She shoves him off to the side_)

**Sylar**: (_furious_) I can't believe you would sink this low! To use my brother's death as a trap to capture me?!

**Peter**: I never meant for this to happen! Gabe!

(_Suddenly, from right behind Peter, a gun clicks, being loaded. Everyone freezes. They slowly turn to see Claire holding a gun to the back of Peter's head._)

**Claire**: Let him go!

**Peter**: (_bewildered_) Claire, how the hell...?

**Claire**: (_with a smirk_) I _was_ lead agent. (_She gestures with the gun_) I said let him go! Or explain to all of Oz how the Wizard's guards watched while Peter the Good was slain.

**Peter**: Claire...

**Claire**: I _said_, let him go.

(_Flint releases Sylar, who pulls his arm back with a huff._)

**Claire**: Gabriel, go, now.

**Sylar**: No, not without you.

**Peter**: Claire, wait! You just missed –

**Claire**: Shut up! Now! Go!

(_Sylar hesitates. Peter closes his eyes in resignation._)

**Peter**: Do it!

(_Sylar runs off.)_

**Tracy**: Get her!

(_Flint raises a hand and sends a blast of blue flame at Claire's gun. She cries out as it rapidly heats up, dropping it to the ground._)

**Peter**: Wait, what?! What are you doing?!

(_Tracy and Flint grab Claire, who is struggling to fight them off._)

**Peter**: Stop it! In the name of goodness, stop! Don't you see? She wasn't going to harm me, she just...she just...(_finally understanding_) she loves him.

**Claire**: (_emotionally_) Peter, I'm so sorry!

**Tracy**: Take her back to Pinehearst! We'll have to torture her until she tells us where Sylar went.

(_They drag her off._)

**Peter**: No, don't hurt her! Please, don't hurt her! Claire!!!!

(_He runs after them._)

* * *

**A/N**: There's another little hint about who "Dorothy" is in this chapter. It won't be too surprising when you consider who she travels with.


	26. Scene VIII: No Good Deed

**A/N**: Okay, that's been a bunch of chapters at once. This will be the last one today. There's a small tag in order to help some of the exposition since there will be no "Chistery" in the future.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_At Gray and Sons, Sylar runs in and immediately starts searching for something. He finds Activating Evolution and throws it open. He goes to the first entry for "Adam Monroe."_)

**Sylar**: I've never done it from this far, but...I have to try. (_He looks back toward Pinehearst_) Claire!!!!

(_He closes his eyes, focusing on Claire, as he begins to chant._)

ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN.  
ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN.  
LET HER FLESH NOT BE TORN, LET HER BLOOD LEAVE NO STAIN;  
WHEN THEY BEAT HER, LET HER FEEL NO PAIN...  
LET HER BONES NEVER BREAK AND HOWEVER THEY TRY TO DESTROY HER,  
LET HER NEVER DIE, LET HER NEVER DIE!  
ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN.  
ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA...ELEKA.  
Ugh! (_He opens his eyes_) WHAT GOOD IS THIS CHANTING?  
I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M READING!  
I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TRICK I OUGHT TO TRY!  
(_desperately_) CLAIRE, WHERE ARE YOU?! ALREADY DEAD OR BLEEDING?  
ONE MORE DISASTER I CAN ADD TO MY GENEROUS SUPPLY!

(_He goes and closes the book, thinking to himself._)

NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED!  
NO ACT OF CHARITY GOES UNRESENTED.  
NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED!  
THAT'S MY NEW CREED!  
MY ROAD OF GOOD INTENTIONS  
LED WHERE SUCH ROADS ALWAYS LEAD.  
NO GOOD DEED...  
GOES UNPUNISHED!

(_He looks at old pictures of his family on the wall, lost in his past._)

NATHAN...  
DOCTOR SURESH...  
AND CLAIRE...  
CLAIRE!!!

(_He throws the book across the room in anger and resumes his thinking._)

ONE QUESTION HAUNTS AND HURTS,  
TOO MUCH, TOO MUCH TO MENTION:  
WAS I REALLY SEEKING GOOD  
OR JUST SEEKING ATTENTION?  
IS THAT ALL GOOD DEEDS ARE WHEN LOOKED AT WITH AN ICE COLD EYE?  
IF THAT'S ALL GOOD DEEDS ARE  
MAYBE THAT'S THE REASON WHY...

(_He goes in the back room and looks down at the body of Bridget Bailey, Pinehearst agent, her head opened and her brain removed. It's obviously been there for some time._)

NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED!  
ALL HELPFUL URGES SHOULD BE CIRCUMVENTED.  
NO GOOD DEED GOES UNPUNISHED!  
SURE, I MEANT WELL; WELL, LOOK AT WHAT WELL MEANT DID!

(_He snaps out of his contemplative state._)

ALRIGHT, ENOUGH, SO BE IT!  
SO BE IT THEN...

(_He touches her body once, then writes "Formula" on a piece of paper and starts drawing something. His eyes narrow in anger as he uses her ability - to see her body's past - and his ability - to know how things work - to understand how the formula worked on her._)

LET ALL OF OZ BE AGREED:  
I'M WICKED THROUGH AND THROUGH SINCE I CAN NOT SUCCEED.  
CLAIRE, SAVING YOU,  
I PROMISE NO GOOD DEED WILL I ATTEMPT TO DO AGAIN!  
EVER AGAIN!  
NO GOOD DEED, WILL I DO...  
AGAIN!!!!!!!!

(_He shoves the formula away, now that it is completed. He breathes hard, slowly giving in to this path._

_The front bell of the shop rings. Sylar looks back to see the bearded man and the blonde girl from Pinehearst enter. He looks at them curiously._)

**Daphne**: Gabriel Gray, right? The one who rescued us? (_Sylar nods._)

**Claude**: Well we're here to help ya, mate. We're obviously against Pinehearst after what they did to us.

**Daphne**: We'll do whatever it takes to bring them down.

**Sylar**: (_grinning_) All right. But first, I need you to find someone for me...

* * *

**A/N**: See, he might want powers, but he also wants people to help him. That's why Sylar doesn't just kill them. He doesn't kill just anyone, he needs a reason now. If he's going the formula route, he wants an army anyway. And he's looking for "Dorothy", obviously.

Coming up, I'm going to change the scene break between "March" and "For Good", because there's more exposition I want to put in involving the Wizard and Pinehearst. Normally the "March" scene would include Peter's warning, but I'm moving that to be with "For Good." I think it will also flow better there. Get excited!


	27. Scene IX: March of the Sylar Hunters

**A/N**: Sorry this took so long (again). But we're on the way out and I have to wrap up all the storylines. The added storyline is a nod to Volume 2. And keep an eye on who's in the "witch hunters", there's another nod to Heroes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_At Pinehearst, having finally figured out where Sylar might be, all of the agents prepare to hunt him down._)

**Agents**:  
GO! AND HUNT HIM, AND FIND HIM, AND KILL HIM!

**Tracy**: Good fortune, Sylar hunters!

**Agents**:  
GO! AND HUNT HIM, AND FIND HIM, AND KILL HIM!

**Flint**: Kill Sylar!

**Agents**:  
WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED!  
EVIL EFFECTIVELY ELIMINATED!  
WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED!  
KILL SYLAR!

(_Elle steps forward, addressing the group._)

**Elle**: And this is more than just a service to the Wizard. I have a personal score to settle with Gabe – (_she catches herself_) with Sylar! (_The crowd cheers_)

HIS ABILITY MADE THIS OCCUR,  
AND NOW I'M MADE OF TIN.  
SO FOR ONCE I'M GLAD I'M HEARTLESS,  
I'LL BE HEARTLESS KILLING HIM!

And I am not the only one. (_She gestures to someone in the crowd._) Oh, come on, you! Come out and tell them what he did to you in class that day. How you had just gotten your ability and he kidnapped you.

**Knox**: No!

**Elle**:  
AND KNOX HERE ALSO  
HAS A GRIEVANCE TO REPAY. (_Knox roars in anger_)  
IF HE'D LET HIM FIGHT HIS OWN BATTLES WHEN HE WAS YOUNG,  
HE WOULDN'T BE A COWARD TODAY!

**Peter**: No, no, that's not the way it happened! Madame, you've got to stop this, it's gone too far!

**Alice**: Oh, I think Sylar can take care of himself.

**Peter**: Madame, something's been troubling me about Nathan and that cyclone.

**Alice**: (_looking slightly guilty_) Oh yes...well, I guess it was just his time.

**Peter**: Was it? Or did you...

**Alice**: (_after a pause_) Now, you listen to me, mister, you may have fooled the rest of Oz with this "aren't I good" routine, but you know better. You've wanted this since the beginning... and now you're getting what you wanted. So just smile and wave and _shut up_! (_to the crowd_) Good fortune, good fortune Sylar hunters!

**Flint**: Kill him!

**Tracy**: Kill Sylar!

**Agents**:  
WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED!  
SYLAR HUNTERS, I WOULD JOIN YOU IF I COULD,  
BECAUSE WICKEDNESS MUST BE PUNISHED...  
PUNISHED...PUNISHED...  
BUT GOOD!!!

(_The agents all leave, leaving Alice alone. Angela comes in, looking wildly around._)

**Alice**: Angela?

**Angela**: Alice! (_She goes to her_) Where's Bob?

**Alice**: In his office, I think talking to Arthur...Is everything all right?

**Angela**: Something's going to happen to him! I dreamed it!

**Alice**: I'm sure he'll be fine...

**Angela**: Fine!? Adam, Maury, Kaito...Don't you see, someone's been killing all the Pinehearst founders!

**Alice**: Don't worry, I'm sure Arthur and I will be fine. Come on, let's go find Bob.

**Angela**: (_to herself, realizing_) Yes, I'm sure you two will be...

(_Cut to Noah's quarters. He's preparing guns and other supplies for the mission when there's a knock at the door. He answers it to find his wife, Sandra, there._)

**Noah**: Sandra! I'm just about to head out on a mission, what is it?

**Sandra**: (_desperately_) Noah, you have to do something! Our children are in danger!

**Noah**: (_still preparing_) I know, they said Sylar somehow corrupted Claire, she thinks she loves him now –

**Sandra**: Not Claire! The hostage that Sylar has. Our other child.

(_Noah slowly turns back, a look of utter fear on his face._)

**Sandra**: It's Lyle.

* * *

**A/N**: DUN DUN DUNNN!!


	28. Scene X: For Good

**A/N**: Again, having not seen Wicked, I'm not exactly sure how this whole scene is supposed to go. Does Elphaba find out the truth about Fiyero in the letter, etc. That's the best I can figure. There is a big hint to how Sylar survives the "melting" in this chapter, though. See if you can find it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_Fade in on Gray and Sons. Sylar storms in from the back room, frustrated._)

**Sylar**: Oh, for heaven's sake, stop crying! I can't listen to it anymore! Oh, you want to see your family again?! Then tell me where your sister is!! Little brat...I can't let you go now, you'll lead them here! (_A blur zooms in, stopping to reveal Daphne._) Daphne! There you are. Did you find more?

**Daphne**: They're in your office. James Martin and Luke Campbell.

**Sylar**: Excellent.

(_The bell rings as the door opens. Daphne and Sylar spin around to see Peter walking in. Daphne raises her gun, but Sylar puts a hand up._)

**Sylar**: Don't! Just...find out from Claude what they can do.

(_Daphne nods and speeds away. Sylar looks at Peter with contempt._)

**Sylar**: Go away.

**Peter**: They're coming for you.

**Sylar**: Go away!

**Peter**: Let the boy go, and that poor little dog...Mr. Mugs. (_Sylar turns away from him_) I know you don't want to hear this, but someone has to say it... You are out of control! I mean, come on! You're making your own formula, your own army!? Gabriel, you can't go on like this!

**Sylar**: I can do anything I want. I am SYLAR!

(_Suddenly, Claude reappears from invisibility in the room. Peter gasps in surprise. Claude hands Sylar a note and a letter._)

**Sylar**: At last! What took you so long? (_He reads the note interestedly_) Really?? Interesting... (_He opens the letter_) What's this? Why are you bothering me with this? (_He reads on._)

**Peter**: What is it? What's wrong? It's Claire, isn't it? Is she...

**Sylar**: We've seen her face for the last time.

**Peter**: Oh no!

**Sylar**: You're right...It's time I surrender. (_He brings a bucket from the back room and places it on the table._)

**Peter**: Gabe....Gabe, what is it?

**Sylar**: You can't be found here! You have to go. (_He motions to the door._)

**Peter**: No.

**Sylar**: (_getting more upset_) You have to leave!

**Peter**: (_his voice also rising_) No! Gabe, I'll tell them everything.

**Sylar**: No! They'll only turn against you.

**Peter**: I don't care!

**Sylar**: I do! Promise me, promise me, you won't try to clear my name... promise.

**Peter**: (_confused_) All right...I promise. But I don't understand.

**Sylar**:  
I'M LIMITED.  
JUST LOOK AT ME, I'M LIMITED.  
AND JUST LOOK AT YOU, YOU CAN DO ALL I COULDN'T DO, PETER.

Here. Go on. Take this. (_He hands Peter Activating Evolution._)

**Peter**: Gabe...you know I can't read that...

**Sylar**: Well then, you'll have to learn. You can learn to use my ability too.

NOW IT'S UP TO YOU,  
FOR BOTH OF US.  
NOW IT'S UP TO YOU.

(_sincerely_) You're the only friend I've ever had.

**Peter**: And I've had so many friends... but only one that mattered.

I'VE HEARD IT SAID  
THAT PEOPLE COME INTO OUR LIVES FOR A REASON,  
BRINGING SOMETHING WE MUST LEARN,  
AND WE ARE LED TO THOSE  
WHO HELP US MOST TO GROW  
IF WE LET THEM,  
AND WE HELP THEM IN RETURN.  
WELL, I DON'T KNOW IF I BELIEVE THAT'S TRUE  
BUT I KNOW I'M WHO I AM TODAY  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU.  
LIKE A COMET PULLED FROM ORBIT,  
AS IT PASSES THE SUN;  
LIKE A STREAM THAT MEETS A BOULDER  
HALFWAY THROUGH THE WOOD:  
WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
BUT, BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED  
FOR GOOD...

**Sylar**:  
IT WELL MAY BE  
THAT WE WILL NEVER MEET AGAIN  
IN THIS LIFETIME,  
SO LET ME SAY BEFORE WE PART:  
SO MUCH OF ME  
IS MADE OF WHAT I LEARNED FROM YOU.  
YOU'LL BE WITH ME  
LIKE A HANDPRINT ON MY HEART.  
AND NOW WHATEVER WAY OUR STORIES END  
I KNOW YOU HAVE REWRITTEN MINE  
BY BEING MY FRIEND...  
LIKE A SHIP BLOWN FROM ITS MOORING  
BY A WIND OFF THE SEA;  
LIKE A SEED DROPPED BY A SKYBIRD  
IN A DISTANT WOOD:  
WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
BUT BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...

**Peter**:  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...

**Both**:  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED...  
FOR GOOD...

**Sylar**:  
AND JUST TO CLEAR THE AIR,  
I ASK FORGIVENESS FOR THE THINGS I'VE DONE  
YOU BLAME ME FOR.

**Peter**:  
BUT THEN I GUESS, WE KNOW THERE'S BLAME TO SHARE,

**Both**:  
AND NONE OF IT SEEMS TO MATTER ANYMORE!

**Peter / Sylar:**  
LIKE A COMET PULLED FROM ORBIT / LIKE A SHIP BLOWN FROM ITS MOORING  
AS IT PASSES THE SUN; / BY A WIND OFF THE SEA;  
LIKE A STREAM THAT MEETS A BOULDER / LIKE A SEED DROPPED  
HALFWAY THROUGH THE WOOD: / BY A BIRD IN THE WOOD:

**Both**:  
WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
I DO BELIEVE I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER.

**Peter**:  
AND, BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...

**Sylar**:  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...

**Both**:  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED...  
...FOR GOOD...

(_The two lovingly embrace._)

* * *

**A/N**: This song always nearly brings me to tears. Just awesome.


	29. Scene XI: Sylar's Demise

**A/N**: And this has taken a lot longer than I wanted it to. But I wanted to wrap up all the storylines and have it basically follow Heroes' storyline on a few details too.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

**Sylar**: You have to hide. No one can know you were here. Hide!

(_Peter runs to the corner and turns invisible._)

**Pinehearst Chorus**:

AND GOODNESS KNOWS,  
THE WICKED'S LIVES ARE LONELY.  
GOODNESS KNOWS, THE WICKED DIE ALONE...

(_Elle and the other Pinehearst agents run in. Sylar waves a hand at Elle, pinning her to the wall. She squirms to get loose but can't. Flint shoots a blast of flame at him, but Sylar dodges. Tracy puts her hand to the floor and ice shoots across it towards Sylar. However, he begins hovering in the air as the ice reaches him. He smirks and begins throwing things at her and Flint with telekinesis._)

**Tracy**: Noah! Help!

(_Sylar turns to see Noah rescuing Lyle. Noah raises his gun to fire at Sylar, but the watchmaker yanks it toward him with telekinesis. He turns and fires at Flint, who dives behind a table, and then Tracy, who does the same._)

**Noah**: He's too powerful…

**Lyle**: And he's going to use that formula to get more power!

**Noah**: The formula…?

(_He realizes and turns to run back into the room where Lyle was held. But Sylar sees him doing so and throws him into a wall. Lyle ducks back into the room as Sylar turns back to see Knox in his face. Knox throws a punch. Sylar leaps up, using his flying ability, and pins Knox to the wall as well._

_He smirks, thinking he's just about won, when suddenly Lyle reappears. He runs and throws the bucket of formula onto Sylar._)

**Sylar**: Aggh! (_He drops to the ground, looking confused. Knox and Elle drop down from the wall, no longer pinned._) No! My abilities!! (_Red flames begin to grow from his hands_) No! NO!!! I'm…melting!

(_Slowly, agonizingly, Sylar begins to melt down into nothing. He screams in pain as he disappears. The Pinehearst agents come over, finding nothing left of Sylar. They look at each other and nod, satisfied._

_They all leave and, after a minute, Peter reappears. He slowly walks forward to where Sylar died._)

**Peter**: Gabe? Gabe?

(_Claude reappears and Daphne runs in. Claude picks up something from where Sylar died. He hands it to Peter – it's the small green bottle. Peter tears up and begins to cry. Fade out._

_Fade in on Arthur's office. He and Alice are talking._)

**Alice**: Well, I don't know why you're not happier, I thought it went quite well! The agents seem thrilled to have been able to help, even if it was the Bennet boy that ultimately killed him.... (_Peter enters_) Oh, Peter! I thought you'd be out celebrating.

**Peter**: This was Sylar – I mean, Gabriel's. (_He holds out the bottle_)

**Arthur**: What's that you say?

**Peter**: It was a keepsake. It was his mother's. He told me so himself. I've only seen a little green bottle like this one other time. It was right here, in this very room. You offered me a drink from it.

**Arthur**: But... (_realizing_) oh my Lord...

I AM A SENTIMENTAL MAN  
WHO ALWAYS LONGED TO BE...  
A FATHER...

(_He begins to cry._)

**Peter**: And lately I've been dreaming. About what's going to happen. The formula has to be stopped.

**Alice**: The formula?

**Peter**: It will cause unimaginable destruction to the world. (_He takes out a gun_)

**Alice**: (_frightened_) Now, Peter –

**Peter**: Don't worry. The formula wasn't your idea.

(_He points the gun at Arthur. The Wizard looks up, tears in his eyes, to see the gun leveled at him._)

**Arthur**: …No.

(_He waves at the gun, intending to knock it away, but nothing happens. Arthur looks confused as, from the doorway, The Haitian enters the room._)

**Peter**: She said you might be difficult. So I brought backup.

**Alice**: She?

**Arthur**: (_nodding_) Angela.

**Peter**: Yup. I'm not the only one who knows this has to be stopped. You can choose to stop it yourself, or else –

**Arthur**: What, you'll shoot me? We both know you're too good to do anything like that. (_Peter appears to reconside_r) Come on, Peter! You're going to kill me? I don't think so. You're too weak.

**Peter**: You're right. I don't want to...

(_Arthur grins. __Peter thinks for a second and narrows his eyes.)_

**Peter**: ...but I have to.

_(He pauses, then suddenly fires the gun. Arthur drops to the ground, a hole in his head. He doesn't get back up._

_Alice gasps as Peter turns and points the gun at her too._)

**Peter**: And you two had made me next in line to be head of Pinehearst, so…Guards! (_Flint and Tracy run in_)

**Alice**: Peter, dear, I know we've had our miniscule differences in the past –

**Peter**: Madame, have you ever considered how you'd fare in captivity?

**Alice**: What?

**Angela**: Captivity...prison!

(_They all turn to see Angela entering the room._)

**Alice**: Angela! Stop him!

**Angela**: I'm sorry, Alice. But this is the way it has to be. You helped Arthur, both with the formula and with killing the other founders, so we have to keep you in Level 5. Personally, I don't think you'll hold up very well. My professional opinion is that you do not have what it takes. (_She glances at Peter, smirking_) I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt that you will. (_Peter returns the smirk_) Take her away!

**Alice**: No!!!! (_Tracy and Flint drag her off._)

* * *

**A/N**: Well, let's just say back when he was going to marry Claire, Arthur and Alice decided he'd be the next head of Pinehearst, kay? Also, Peter's lines are intended to show that Sylar changed him so that Peter no longer only does something if it's "good", but now he does what he has to, despite people's judgments on it. Next up: the finale!


	30. Scene XII: Finale

**A/N**: Oh yeah - the red flames of Sylar's were supposed to imply he'd killed Meredith. I needed a reason for him to "melt", after all. As for this finale, I've actually had it written for a while now. I wanted to know how it ended so I could (hopefully) write it better along the way. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Wicked.**

* * *

(_We resume the very first scene of Peter talking to the Ozians. They all rejoice._)

**Ozians**:  
GOOD NEWS!  
HE'S DEAD!  
SYLAR IS FINALLY DEAD!  
THE WICKEDEST MAN THERE EVER WAS,  
THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US, HERE IN OZ,  
IS DEAD!  
GOOD NEWS!  
GOOD NEWS!!!

(_Fade out._

_Fade in at Gray and Sons. Claire enters the empty building, her hair now dark brown. She kneels in one spot and knocks on a trapdoor in the floor._)

**Claire**: It worked!

(_She opens the door and Sylar climbs out._)

**Sylar**: Claire! I thought you'd never get here. (_noticing_) What happened to your hair?

**Claire**: I had to change it so they wouldn't recognize me...(_trying to read his face_) You don't like it. It's ugly, you don't have to lie.

**Sylar**: (_with a smirk_) It's not lying...it's looking at things another way.

**Claire**: (_smiling gratefully_) Gabriel...You saved my life. I don't know how I can ever thank you for that.

**Sylar**: (_as he puts his old glasses back on_) Well, I can think of one thing. You see, I booked this church out in Costa Verde…

(_Claire grins as Sylar, or rather Gabriel, gathers her in his arms. He floats up and flies out of a window._

_Outside, fireworks are going off in celebration. No one notices one object zoom through the sky, headed west._)

**Ozians**:  
(_softer_) NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!  
NOW AT LAST, HE'S DEAD AND GONE!  
NOW AT LAST, THERE'S JOY THROUGHOUT THE LAND!

**Peter**: (_concluding his speech_) Fellow Ozians, friends, we have been through a frightening time. There will be other times and other things that frighten us. But if you let me, I'd like to try to help. I'd like to try to be...Peter the Good.

**Ozians**:  
GOOD NEWS!!

(_We also see a church in Costa Verde. Claire and Gabriel walk out with of the church with new wedding bands. Claire looks into her purse._)

**Claire**: We can stay in my family's old house. And I think I'd like to name our first son after my dad, if that's okay…Gabriel?

(_She goes to him. He's facing east, lost in thought._)

**Claire**: (_with an understanding smile_) Come on. It's time to go home.

**Gabriel**: We can never go back to New York, can we?

**Claire**: No.

**Gabriel**: I only wish...

**Claire**: What?

**Gabriel**: Peter could know that we're alive.

**Claire**: He can't know, not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know.

**Ozians**: (_softly, in voiceover_)  
GOOD NEWS...

**Claire**: Come on, take me home...

(_Back in New York, Peter's gaze for some reason is drawn west._)

**Peter**:  
WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
BUT...

(_Gabriel and Peter, in split-screen, both smile, seemingly feeling their connection._)

**Gabriel & Peter**:  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...

**Ozians**: (_softly, in voiceover_)  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED...

**Peter**: (_a tear going down his face_)  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...

**Gabriel & Peter**:  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED...

(_Shift to Costa Verde. Claire climbs into Gabriel's arms, and once again he zooms off into the sky._

_Cut back to Oz._)

**Ozians**: (_with growing power_)  
NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED! (_Peter slowly floats up and away from everyone_)  
WICKED!!  
WICKED!!!!!

(_Peter zooms off into the sky as well. Everything slams to black._)

* * *

**A/N**: And that's it! Well, actually, there will be an epilogue, so stay tuned for that soon...


End file.
